A Second Chance I Will Wait For You
by Mazzi4
Summary: When Wally dies as a 10yearold, he leaves with a promise. A promise that one day him and Kuki will be reunited. He lives to his word but after Kuki dies, they are given a second chance. A second chance to live their dream life. Together. T to be safe
1. Ah Will Wait Foir Yeh

**I Will Wait For You**

**Author: This is a short little fic. Yes it has LOTS of 3/4 fluff in it! Yay! Quite sad though :(. Dedicated to my really cool mate loopylea22. Pwease review. Bubixxxx.**

"Come on, team, give it your best shot!" Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) yelled, shooting mustard at the smirking Delightful Children. Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh 5) rolled as her eyes as she pelted mini jawbreakers at them. Wallabee Beetles (Numbuh 4) skidded across the marble floor of the Delightful's mansion, spraying ice at the 5 goody goody children.

"Take that yeh Delightful Dorks!" He shouted as he pressed down hard on the button. The DC just laughed at him, in that annoying tone. It always aggrivated Wally and they knew it. Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) frowned at them and aimed her teddy-bear gun at them. They ignored her.

"What's up Wallace?" They sniggered at Wally in unison.Wally turned red with embarrassment and looked away. That made Kuki crosser and she shot her teddies at them harder. Hoagie P Gilligan Jr (Numbuh 2) helped her out with his toast gun. One piece of toast bounced off of the helmet of one of the Delightful's.

"The name's WALLY!" Wally yelled at them and gave them a very dark look. Nigel noticed and ran at the DC, splattering them with helpings of thick mustard. Abby flung her mini jawbreakers at them, aiming carefully. Kuki was the angriest though. It was obvious. Anyone who made fun of _her_ Wally and they were asking for it.

The day had been going well, for most of the morning, until Nigel had got the call from Numbuh 65.3, informing him about how Moonbase has discovered that Father was making a new ray; one that could make the kids so old they wouldn't exist. Sector V had been sent up to the Delightful's mansion and they had been fighting for the past half an hour and they were all very tired. Especially Wally, who'd been fighting exceptionally hard. On that fateful day...

"Here, Delighful Dolts!" Abby cried and shot a string of her jawbreakers, bigger this time, at those annoying children. A few pinged off of the blonde girl and the fat girl but didn't actually hurt them. They just laughed but didn't try to defend themselves. No robots or large rays or guns, nothing. The Kids Next Door were confused but said nothing.

"Why thank you, Abigail," Abby winced at hearing her full name and glared at them. They smirked back making her angrier than ever. Hoagie loaded his gun with more toast and carried on shooting but it was no good. They weren't winning even though they were giving it their best shot. Wally, by this time, was exhausted and fell to the ground. Only Kuki noticed but she had to keep shooting.

"Dear, dear. Poor Kids Next Door, have you not twigged it yet?" The Delightful's said, looking more pleased than ever. Secotr V stopped firing and stood looking at each other, their faces a sigh of worry and confusion. As if on cue (he probably was) Father burst out of the doors behind them, fire surronding him. The Kids Next Door stepped back, knowing they weren't prepared for this.

"Retreat!" Nigel cried, ignoring the fact that they hadn't fulfulled their mission. He knew perfectly well that they couldn't win against Father today and he wasn't going to risk their lives for it.

"Come on!" Abby yelled back at Wally and Kuki. Wally was still on the floor and Kuki was trying to help him up. Hoagie was firing up the ship, warming the engine. Nigel was already in, waiting. Abby ran into the ship and watched anxiously.

"Numbuh 4! We gotta go now!" Kuki cried, pulling at Wally's arm. Wally was too tired to try and help. Father approached the two operatives, fire in his eyes. Nigel panicked and tried to get back out of the ship, to help Kuki. But Abby held him back.

"Numbuh 4! Please!" Kuki pulled harder, lifting the top half of his body up. Father grinned evilly as he watched the small Japanese girl struggle with the weight of the Australian boy. Back in the ship the other three watched their fellow operatives and Nigel tried again to go out and help.

"Numbuh 5! Look! If we don't help, they're toast!" He yelled in her ear but she ignored him and pointed.

"We could all be toast if we all try!" She had pointed out an obvious fact but Nigel couldn't stand the idea of losing two of his team. He tried to get past but Hoagie closed the door.

"Numbuh 5's right," He said, looking away. Nigel sighed and fell to the floor, defeated. Back outside, Kuki tried to drag Wally. He moaned and tried to speak.

"What Wally?" She strained to hear what he was saying but looked up anxiously at the dark figure standing above her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked and looked down at them. Kuki shivered.

"Quick Numbuh 2! Take off!" Numbuh 5 ordered sharply and Hoagie nodded and pressed a red button. Nigel was shocked.

"What! We can't just leave 'em!" He complained but Abby shook her head.

"Father could have a bomb that could kill us all. Do you want to die?" Nigel took her point and didn't try to stop Hoagie. But the guilt in the bottom of his stomach ached all the time. And it always would.

Kuki gasped and tugged on Wally's hoodie, yanking him, not as gently as before. He had to get them out. She had seen the size of the fireball in the Father's hand. It was capable of blowing up the whole of Sector V's tree-house.

"C'mon, Wally, we gotta get you outta here!" She quickened her pace and made for the exit. Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 had already left leaving Numbuhs 3 and 4 behind. Secretly Kuki was furious with them for abondoning her and Wally. Father laughed wickedly behind them, the fireball getting bigger and bigger. Kuki panicked and tugged harder and harder, sweat trickling down her face. The door was just a few feet away when...

"Say goodbye, Kids Next Door. Well two of you, but it's a start!" Father cried and raised the fireball high in the air. Kuki cried out loud and fell to the floor next to Wally.

"Kuki? Why are yeh still ere? Get out now!"

"No! I can't leave you!" Kuki replied tearfully and cried into his hoodie. He smiled weakly back at her. Most of the energy in his body was gone but he managed to raise a hand and stroke her hair. Kuki sniffed and smiled and closed her eyes as Father delivered the fateful blow. The impact was so strong it knocked Kuki and Wally straight through the wall, out onto the grass outside. Kuki closed her eyes with pain and clutched onto Wally's hoodie, praying he was alive.

From the air, Nigel saw the explosion and yelled out loud.

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4! No! Look! We should of gone back. We should of! Numbuh 2 turn the ship back, we're going to help!" Hoagie took his leader's orders and swerved the ship back around towards the mansion.

"Wally!" The first that Kuki said was the name of the boy lying next to her on the grass. It was a wonder that she had survived that mighty explosion. Father had been so desperate to get rid of them that he had blown a huge chunk out of his mansion.

Kuki hopped up, ignoring the pain in her chest and leg and looked over at the small boy sprawled out next to her. His face was deathly pale but he was breathing.

"K...Ku...Kuki?" Kuki's heart nearly leapt out of her body with relief. She smiled down at her crush, glancing over her shoulder in case Father had crept up behind them. Luckily he was nowhere to be seen. Kuki sighed and looked back at Wally. He seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Then Kuki saw the light. He was dying. Slowly and he knew it too. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kuki? Ah'm...Ah'm not...gonna make et," He coughed and turned his head away, groaning. Kuki nodded and bent down to him, sobbing.

"But, Ah've always wanted ta tel yeh that Ah love yeh, Kooks," Kuki couldn't believe it. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Wally,"

"Ah'll see yeh again, some day,"

"When?" He couldn't leave. No, not now. He had to live, they had to get married, start a family. He couldn't go now!

"When...yeh die," That was ages away! To Kuki it seemed like forever.

"No!" She burst into a fresh fountain of tears and Wally used up the last of his strength giving her a final hug. She hugged him back tighter but he didn't object. This cruddy girl, annoying little Rainbow Monkey fanatic, and he loved her.

"Ah...Ah will wait for yeh,"

"I'll always remember you, until the day when we can be together again,"

"One day, Kooks, yeh'll see meh again. And Ah'll come and get yeh. Ah promise," These words burned into Kuki's heart and she sobbed harder, barely able to believe that he was dying.

"I'll wait. I promise. Pinky promise?" She held up her pinkie and waited for Wally slowly to raise his own up.

"Pink- Pinky...Pinky Promise," Wally said weakly and with that their pinkies were linked. Together forever. If only it could belike that.

"Good...good...goodbye...Kooks," Wally moaned, still holding Kuki's pinkie.

"Goodbye Wally," She sniffed as Wally sat up. "No Wally, lie back do-" But she got cut off by Wally placing his lips on hers. Their lips met and they kissed for a long period. When they broke away, Wally fell back to the floor and his head flopped to one side. Kuki gasped.

"Wally?" She checked his pulse and realised "No, don't leave me!" But it was too late. Wally was gone. Leaving Kuki

Alone.

**Author:WAAAAH! I was nearly crying during writing that chappie. I'll be updating soon. Pwease review. Bubixxxx**


	2. His Lifes Ambition

**His Lifes Ambition**

**Author: Here's the update. Thanks to all you reviewers THANK YOU!. Tee hee, I'm hypa, lol. Pwease review! Bubixxxx**

**75 YEARS LATER**

An 85-year-old Kuki sat in her rocking chair, a shawl around her shoulders. Her grey hair was twisted up into a bun, held in place with two chopsticks. It was a beautful day outside but also it was Wally's anniversary. Yes, 75 years ago, her crush had died in front of her eyes. And she never forgot his promise.

"_Ah'll come back and get yeh,"_

Those words had stuck in her mind for the whole of her life. She could remember the day, that day, at the Delightful's mansion. They were dead now, the Delightful Children, along with her other members of Sector V. Nigel first, then Hoagie, leaving just the two girls. Abby had passed away a couple of months ago. A couple of nights ago, Kuki could have sworn he heard them all again in her room, talking just like they did when they were 10. Nigel rattling on about 'when's the next mission?' and Hoagie's ramble about chilli dogs and air planes and Abby's complaining about them both. But someone wasn't there. She hadn't heard Wally. And that had hurt her. What if he had forgotten her?

_"I'll always remember you, until the day when we can be together again,"_

She remembered her own words. As she sat on the grass, next to him as he died. It had all been too real after he had gone. She couldn't bare it She cired and cried, begging for him to come back to her, tugging at his hoodie. Nothing worked. He had gone. She saw when the others came back and found her sobbing and Wally's body. She knew she could never forgive them for leaving her and Wally. It was partly their fault he was dead. If they had stayed to help then there was this small chance he would still be alive. With her now... Nothing was ever the same again. The tree-house was too quiet without the cries of 'oh crud!' and the slamming down of controllers as Wally lost his temper at losing yet another game of 'Rainbow Monkey Wrestling'. Missions were odd, the spirit of adventure wasn't there. It was like it had died with Wally...

_"1..._

_"2..._

_"3..._

The first mission after his death. That awful pause as they went into battle stations. Everyone missed Wally, even some of the villians. The KND Moonbase held a special funeral for him and his body was cremated. Kuki still had the ashes beside her bedside. She had never seen or heard Wally again after his death. She could have sworn she had seen Abby out in the garden yesterday and heard Hoagie rummaging through her fridge. She had seen Nigel last night, at the end of her bed. He was in his 10-year-old form and he was smiling at her. Then he disappeared.

"Nana?" Kuki shook herself away from her memories but she knew that Wally would always be there, with her forever.

"Yes Sally?" Sally. Something told her she had heard this name before. Except she couldn't remember it. She just had an image in her head which was of her granddaughter and a 85-year-old Wally. But that was impossible. Wally didn't even get to see his 11th Birthday...

"Tell me about Grandpapa," Grandpapa? For a split second, Kuki's mind sprang straight to Wally. Then she realised. Sally meant her real Grandpapa. "Tell me the story of you and him," Kuki hated this story. But for her granddaughter's sake, she would have to tell it again.

"Well, on the 16th July, 2017, I became Mrs. Cubbett," It sounded wrong. Mrs. Cubbett. Kuki could remember writing 'Mrs. Kooks Beetles' in her childhood diaries. Kuki Taya Cubbett sounded wrong.

"But you're Kuki Beetles, Nana," True. When Julian Cubbett had left her, 10 years old ago, Kuki changed her name. But not to her original name. no, she became the one and only Kuki Beetles. Who she had always wanted to be. But there was always someone missing...

"Yes, dear, Beetles..." As soon as the word slipped from her mouth, her mind wandered into a daydream. Wally was there. They were 5-years-old and she was playing 'weddings' with an orange and a green Rainbow Monkey. She had personally asked Wally over Nigel and Hoagie to do the voice of the orange 'groom'. He hadn't been particually impressed but still did it. Abby did the honours of pronouncing the two toys 'Husband and wife'. To Kuki, them days seemed like last week. But really they were more than 60 years ago. Wally was gone. And now so was Abby and Hoagie and Nigel.

"Why Beetles?" The question. The question that Kuki has always wanted Sally to ask. It gave her an excuse to think and talk of Wally.

"Well, Sally, when I was young I was in an organisition called the Kids Next Door were I fighted for the rights of kids everywhere. And in my sector was a certain Australian boy called Wallabee Beetles. Short, blond hair, green eye, stubborn attitude, foul temper..." Herm ind drifted off to the first day of the Kids Next Door. The day that her and Abby and Nigel and Hoagie and Wally become a team...and the bestest of friends. She was snapped by to reality by her granddaughter.

"Aww man he sounds cute!"

"He was. Very. But something happened..." This was the part Kuki hated. Remembering his death. Remembering the day when all her dreams and desires of ever becoming the real Mrs. Beetles died in front of her, along with Wally.

"What? What happened?" Sally's violet eyes widened and a look of panic spread across her face.

"We...we were on a mission.." Kuki found it hard to continue. She looked away and saw Abby sitting next to her. She looked so real that Kuki thought that if she touched her then she'd be able to feel her. Abby smiled sympathetically under her old red cap and held out a tissue. Kuki tried to take it but her hand went straight through it and her tears continued rolling down her cheek. Sally looked on, surprised.

"And w...we were fighting... the Delightful Chil...Children. Father...he had a bomb. And me and Wally couldn't get out in time. Wally...he...was already exhausted from the mission and fighting. He lived...through the explosion but...died on the grass outside. Me by his side," Another tear dropped onto her lap and she sobbed and remembered Wally's final words. And the kiss. Their first and last proper kiss.

"Oh Nana!" Sally flung her arms around her Nana's shoulders and let Kuki cry into her shoulder. She patted her Nana's back and told her it would 'be alright'. Kuki knew it could never be alright until she was back with Wally...

"You mentioned the Kids Next Door. I'm in that. Numbuh 3!" Sally attempted to change the subject. Kuki sniffed and smiled. She was glad that her granddaughter had became the next Numbuh 3. Of course her daughter, Mali, had succeeded the title of Numbuh 3 when she was old enough but Mali was a lot like her father. Too much like her father. But Sally seemed to take after her grandmother, which made Kuki feel closer to her than her actual daughters. Mali and her sisters had moved away but Sally had wailed and protested, wanting to stay with Kuki. Mali had given up and left her daughter with her mother.

"Really? Who's...who's Numbuh 4?" Kuki couldn't help it. She had to ask, just to find out...

"Terri Beetles, Joey Beetles granddaughter?" Sally said, tilting her head to one side. Ah, yes, Joey Beetles. That made sense. Wally's younger brother. She remembered him from when he was just a little baby. A long time ago .

"Oh...ok," Kuki let out an almighty sigh. She turned away from the new Numbuh 3 and looked out into the garden. It certainly looked beautiful. Sally kept it fresh and well looked after. Kuki owed her an awful ot but every time she tried to pay her, Sally refused.

"Grandmama?" Kuki looked back at Sally. She loked very awkward, hands twisted in her lap. Kuki felt a wave of worry run through her body.

"Did you love...Wallabee vey much?"Did Kuki love Wallabee Beetles very much? She had loved him with all her heart, mind and spirit. And still did. Til this very day.

"Yes, very much," Can you love someone too much? She had always believed that there was never a limit to love. And she knew that when Wally was dying on that grass, that he had loved her dearly, enough to put his life at stake...Something told her that he'd died for her. She hoped and hoped that it was right.

"Do you have any pictures?" Probably too many was the correct answer to that. Kuki treasured all her photos of Wally and the team. Old ones of Abby doing the 'bunny' symbol above Hoagie's head, Nigel being hugged to death by his 'girlfriend' Lizzie, Wally and Kuki dancing at a school disco, a few weeks before his death...

"Shall I show you?" Kuki heaved her old self out of her chair to go and find them. They were probably in her room. She made her way over to the stairs and slowly climbed. Sally followed behind, helping her Nana up. When they were in Kuki's bedroom, Kuki dug about in the cupboard and pulled out an old box. It kept all her KND memories. She was meant to have been decommisioned but after Wally's death, Numbuh 86 didn't have the heart to decommision Sector V. She didn't want them to lose all their memories of him. Espeically Kuki. But now even Numbuh 86 or Fanny had gone too. 2 or 3 years ago now.

"Here ya go," She opened up the dusty box and pulled out a photo. There was a shot of Wally and Kuki at the beach. She was building a sandcastle and he was tied to a chair next to her, being forced to watch. He was smiling angrily but you tell he wasn't really angry with her.

"He looks well fit!" Sally exclaimed and Kuki laughed. She was right. Wally had looked very cute as a youngster. There was another photo. It was their first day of being Sector V. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby. All smiling and joking about, looking young and healthy, full of life. Even Wally was laughing, his arm around Kuki. She was giggling and holding an orange Rainbow Monkey. Sally looked closely at this photo, taking in great detail.

"Abby," She suddenly said, pointing at the dark-skinned girl with the red cap. She was right. It was Abby. Same as she had looked downstairs. All of a sudden Kuki felt cold. She looked behind her and saw Nigel and Hoagie and Abby, looking over her shoulder at the photos. Hoagie reached down and picked one up. It was of Abby and Nigel. They were laughing silently at it. Kuki smiled at them and looked at Sally. Sally obviously couldn't see them and was just watching the air behind, confused. Kuki turned back to the box and pulled out a box.

"What's that?" Sally asked as Kuki opened it slowly.

"A present. My last birthday present from Wally," Inside was a beautful gold rose in a heart on a gold chain. Kuki had loved it from the day she had saw it. Looking behind she saw Nigel and Hoagie and Abby had stopped joking and were looking sadly at the necklace. Nigel reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't feel it but she knew she was there. She put her hand on top and looked up. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby all glanced upwards sadly. Sally looekd up to, noticing the light shade.

"It's beautiful," Sally finally whispered and looked back down. Kuki and the others looked back down too and back at the necklace. Kuki fingered it and took it out, holding it up. She had been wearing it on the day that Wally had left her and had forbid herself never to wear it again until they were re-united.

_"Remember," _Nigel's voice whispered into her ear. It sounded so much like him that she swung round and saw the ghosts of her best friends still there, smiling at her.

"I'll never forget..." She whispered back and they nodded.

"Forget what?" Sally looked more puzzled than ever.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, just telling Nigel,"

"Nigel? But there's only me and you here!" Kuki nodded and looked behind again. Hoagie approached Sally and walked straight through her, pulling a stupid face. Abby cracked up with laughter. Kuki tried to keep a straight face.

"You're right," She said and pulled out another photo. This time it was of Abby's wedding. Abby stopped laughing and leaned in for a closer look. So did Nigel and Hoagie. To be honest, it was Nigel and Abby's wedding. Hoagie laughed and pointed, his finger just going through the photo. Abby and Nigel looked away, their pale transparent faces with a hint of pink smiling at each other. Kuki noticed that they were holding hands. Secretly she wished it were her and Wally. Her face fell.

_"Don't worry, he's waiting for the right time," _Hoagie grinned at her and pointed upwards. Kuki didn't understand but she nodded convincingly.

"It's Abby!" Sally cried out but then her face fell. "Oh Grandmama, you look exhasuted. You need some rest. I'll leave you alone," Kuki smiled at the small girl as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Hoagie drifted round and sat where Sally had been. As he was in his 10-year-old form, he took up most of the space but nobody took much notice of this. Outsdie the door, Sally heard her Grandmother's voice.

"I miss him," She smiled and went to her own room, leaving her grandmother and the ghosts of her best friends (not that she knew it) alone.

_"We know. But don't worry,"_ That's all they would say. Don't worry. She wanted to get more information out of them about him. How he was and stuff but no. Hoagie changed the subject but pulling out (well tried) an old heavy frame. Kuki helped him and they saw it was Hoagie's wedding this time. With Fanny. Hoagie turned red (well as red as a spirit can go) and looked down. Abby and Nigel collapsed into laughter and even Kuki had a giggle. Hoagie hurriedly tried to hide that photo and found one of Kuki's wedding. It was Kuki's turn to stop laughing. Abby and Nigel stopped too.

Kuki looked at the old pictures closely, examining it. So did Abby and Nigel. Abby peered from one side, leaning her cheek next to Kuki's. Nigel did the same on the other side. Hoagie looked over from above, his chin resting on Kuki's head. Kuki looked at her dress and her expressions. She had put on a false smile that day, but secretly she felt guiltier than ever. Mushi and Abby had been her bridemaids. They were standing behind, holding some lillies. Suddenly Hoagie pointed at a certain part of the photo. They all glanced that way, peering at the spot where his finger was.There at the back of the church, standing by the door was...

"Wally!" Kuki's heart leapt in her chest. She had never noticed that before, never thought of looking for it. He was in a ghostly dark blue suit, a flower pinned in the chest. He looked the same age as Kuki would have been at the time and, boy, did he look handsome. To Kuki definetely. And he looked like he was about to get married to.

_"I think it was his life's ambition. To marry you. Or see you married. See, there he is," _Hoagie said, smiling. Abby and Nigel grinned sweetly at each other and looked at Kuki. She looked longingly at the photo, trying to imagine Wally next to her. She shut her eyes tight, wishing that Wally would suddenly appear behind, but as an old man, her husband.

Hoagie and Abby and Nigel stayed with her for the rest of the day. Not leaving her side (well except for when she needed the loo). They all knew what was gonna happen later. And they all couldn't wait. It was 5:30pm and they were still in Kuki's bedroom going through all their old things. Until Nigel dug something 'out' of his pocket.

_"Here," _He said and handed her a piece of paper. Kuki took it from him. It felt real but really old. She opened it, hands shaking, and nearly fainted when she read it. Abby and Hoagie and Nigel looked at each other excitedly. They couldn't wait for tonight's events.

That night they all slept together in Kuki's bedroom. Abby, Nigel and Hoagie had brought 'beds' with them and they camped out next to Kuki's bed.But the most important thing to Kuki was the piece of paper that she had under her pillow...

_22:34pm, 23th July, 2002 _(day before his death)

_Dear Diary, _

_G'day. Reported to Moonbase for re-supplies today. Really cool! Moonbase is great! Doors that open by themselves! And you can see Mars from there too! Wicked! But the best thing was that I was near with not only my team mates but with Numbuh 3. Kuki Sanban. She may be a cruddy Sheila but she's different and that's why I love her. For who she is._

_Kuki, if you ever read this, maybe in years to come, maybe next week, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife? I know we're only 10 but I love ya, Kooks. 'Ope that one day that you'll become Mrs. Beetles. Love ya loads, babe._

_Lots of love (to Kooks!)_

_Wallabee Beetles_

_Numbuh 4_


	3. I've Come To Take You Home

**I've Come To Take You Home... **

**Author: Waaaaah! Poor Kuki. She thinks Wally's forgotten about her...And what are Nigel, Hoagie and Abby so excited about? All to be revealed in this next chappie. Soz that I haven't updated in a while. I was in France from Friday night til Sunday morning. :'( Pwease review and bubixxxx.**

Kuki tossed and turned in her bed. It was a warm night and she couldn't get cool at all. Also her back had started playing up and every time she moved, a wave of sharp pain was spread throughout her body. She couldnt sleep, had only had about 2 hours. The ghosts of her old best friends were still on the floor. 2 of them asleep, 1 watching over Kuki. At the minute it was Abby watching Kuki as she tried every method of sleeping. The pain was almost imbearable. Kuki couldn't work out 2 things; 1) Why did one of the 3 have to watch over her all the time and 2) Why hadn't Wally come? She thought he really loved her so why wasn't he here? Everytime she asked either Abby, Nigel or Hoagie, they never answered. Just looked up into the sky. Kuki looked up too, but never saw anything.

_"Kuki,"_ Kuki sat up. She heard her name. She peered down onto the dark floor and saw Abby smiling back up at her. Nigel and Hoagie were 'asleep' in their sleeping bags around the bed.

_"One day," _Abby said. Kuki didn't understand her. One day, what? But she nodded convincingly and lay back down. Abby smiled again and looked up onto the dark ceiling. She winked at it (?) and floated upwards, over Kuki, and in the night sky.

Next was Hoagie. He woke about half an hour after. Kuki had managed to ge to sleep, but every now and again, she would cry out in pain. Hoagie watched over her for about 15 minutes then also flew away. Nigel was the last to leave his friend. He sat next to her and whispered;

_"The time will come. Soon,"_ And then he also left her, but not forever...

**3:04am**

It was 4 minutes past 3 in the morning and Kuki had been asleep since about **1:25am**. The pain had spread throughout her body and she felt imcapable, paralysed. She hoped that the pain was go soon, she would hate Sally to see her in agony. It would break the young girls' heart. Suddenly the pain reached her head. It stung and ached like nothing ever before and Kuki would whimper in her dreams with the pain.

_"Kooks?" _Kuki heard her old nickname, that only one person called her, and awoke. What happened next was very odd. Al of a sudden, all the pain in Kuki left her, as if it was being washed over by the tide. She felt relaxed, no more in agony. She looked beside her but Abby, Hoagie and Nigel had left her. So who had called her name?

_"Kooks? Et's meh," _Kuki knew that voice anywhere. But that was impossible. Wally had never returned to her since his death, 75 years ago.

"Wally?" Kuki glanced up and saw it. Not it, but him. Wallabee Beetles. He was exactly how she remebered him. Messy bowl hair cut, bright green eyes, tatty orange hoodie and baggy jeans. Just like when he was 10... Wally smiled at her and nodded.

_"Yeah, Kooks, et's meh," _It was hard for her to believe. He had come back.

"_'Ere," _He held out his hand to her. Kuki stopped for a minute, just staring at him. It was too hard to take in. She rubbed her eyes, to try and wake herself. She was convinced that this was all a dream, but it seemed to real to be from her imagination. She could never have imagined him so realistic.

Kuki lifted up her hand and reached towards Wally's. She expected her hand to go straight through his, like with Abby and the others. But instead, she could feel him. Again. Kuki gasped and looked at her hand. It was young again, not the old wrinkly hand she had last night. But she didn't pull it back.

_"Come wiv meh," _Wally said and pulled on her hand. Kuki suddenly floated up into the air. She couldn't believe it. She looked down at her bed and, to her horror, saw her 85-year-old self, laying very still and deathly pale. Wally pulled Kuki to him, and took her in his arms. Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He stroked her long raven hair and they floated upwards...together. Kuki was finally back with Wally. She could feel him again. His warmth, his touch and she loved it.

_"I'm...dead?"_ Kuki asked and Wally nodded sadly. Kuki grinned and hugged him tight. Wally hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

_"Ah told yeh Ah'd come back,"_ He whispered in her ear. It was true, he had lived up to his word. A couple of seconds later, they arrived in a bright, white place. A bit like clouds on a warm summer's day. Abby, Hoagie and Nigel were wating there. Aby ran to Kuki and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Kuki held onto Abby. She could feel her again too, just like Wally, and see her properly too. They all weren't transparent anymore. She hugged Hoagie and Nigel too but rushed back to a smiling Wally after, who held her close.

_"Why didn't you come earlier? I haven't seen you for 75 years!" _Kuki cried into his hoodie, holding him tightly.

_"Coz Ah wanted these moments ta beh special," _He answered and kissed the top of her head.

_"And you guys. Why did one of you always watch over me?" _Kuki turned back to Abby, Hoagie and Nigel, but still hung onto Wally.

_"Coz Ah told em ta. Ah wanted someone ta watch over yeh," _Wally rpelied instead of the others. But they all nodded and grinned excitedly at her. This was all too much for Kuki to take in.

_"Noiw, weh can beh together foir eva," _Wally whispered into her ear and pulled her to face him. They closed their eyes and slowly kissed each other. To Kuki, it felt like the best thing ever. Here she was, in the arms of the boy she hadn't seen for more than half a century. Now she was back with him. Safe and home. Suddenly her necklace, the one she had never worn after his death, was round her neck. They stopped kissing and Wally touched the necklace.

_"Did Nigel goive yeh meh journal extract?" _Kuki nodded and in miracly appeared in her hand. Wally suddenly grabbed her spare hand and twirled her around. She closed her eyes and tight but re-opened them to see herself, about 10 years older, in a white ball gown. Wally standing next to her in a blue tux. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby were also dressed up.

_"Kooks, foir 75 years Ah longed ta ask ya this. So well yeh do meh the 'onour' of becomin' mah woife?" _Kuki's heart suddenly leapt in her chest. She had also waited years for that question and nodded.

_"Yes!" _For the rest of that night, Kuki Sanban (or Beetles who she had changed her name to) became the real Mrs. Beetles. She finally home. Safe with Wally. Just like he had promised.

I Will Wait For You.

**Author: Now that technically is the end but I had an idea of where I could continue but where they are given a second chance to live and it's all about Kuki and Wally's life if he hadn;t have died. Tell me what ya think. If ya want it to finish here then ok. If not let me know. I have some great ideas, lol. Bubixxx. Oh and please review.**


	4. Broken Dreams

**Broken Dreams**

**Author: Ok I will continue! I have some super ideas! Promise! Ok here we go. Pwease review!**

"So Mrs. Beetles. Yeh'll never know 'ow long Ah've waited foir yeh ta come back ta meh," Wally grinned, looking more gorgous than ever (to Kuki of course).

"But I have a good idea. Coz I have been through exactly the same. I've missed you so much!" She flung herself at him, hugging him closer than close. He smiled and hugged her back. Abby grinned and nudged Nigel, glaring at him. He, weakly, put his arm around her and winked at Wally who winked back from over Kuki's shoulder.

"Well, finally you're back together. Catch up on the gossip later. Can we go get some fries now?" Hoagie moaned. Abby rolled her eyes.

"He still thinks he's alive and needs to eat. Hoagie, you're DEAD. Ghosts don't eat! Idiot,"

"Some ghosts eat!" Hoagie protested and sulked. Nigel laughed and looked over at Wally, who still had Kuki round his neck.

"So, wanna go for a trip down memory lane?" Nigel smiled and clicked his fingers. Suddenly they were all back at Sector V's tree-house. It was deserted now, but exactly the same as when they had left it.

"Oh. My. Life," Abby muttered as she walked through into the old room and wiped some of the dust (well tried to) off of the sofas. Hoagie instantly ran to the fridge and tried to open it. There was no food in it anyway. Kuki danced through, twirling in her green sweater (yes they'd all be changed back to their 10-year-old forms but they're still dead) and looking at all the old photos. Wally went back to his room, floating up onto the bed and trying to beat up another old robot. He failed and gave up and left his old room. As he went back to the main room, he passed Kuki's old room and couldn't resist having a look. Inside was the 3 million toys all grinning back at him. He'd always found this a bit freaky, having all those eyes watching him and those faces smiling madly back at him. Like they were watching his every move.

"Wally? Where are you?" The sound of the Japanese girl's voice rang throught the corridor and echoed in his head. Seconds later, Kuki arrived at the curtain.

"Wally! What are you doing? In my room! I thought you hated it in here!"

"Just rememberin' ol' times. Behfore...behfore..." Even though it was been and gone, Wally still like to think of the day when he left Kuki 75 years alone. Kuki seemed to understand.

"It's ok. I get it. But we're together now. And that's how it's gonna stay!" He smiled and kissed her. She giggled and grabbed an orange Rainbow Monkey.

"Rainbow Monkey fight! I'll have Mr. Wallyku and you have Mrs. Beetles!"

"Mr Who? Mrs. Whatshername?" Wally said, picking up a green Rainbow Monkey who he guesses to be 'Mrs. Beetles'.

"Mr Wallyku and Mrs Beetles!" Kuki cried and him with 'Mr Wallyku'. He hit her back, knocking her to the floor. She kicked out at him, banging his legs so he fell too. They lay, side by side, on the floor, looking up at the wooden ceiling.

"If only we could go back. Change it all. Not fihht the Delightful's so you were still alive. Then we could live our dream life," Kuki said dreamily, leaning her head on his shoulder. Wally thought about it for a minute, wishing it too.

"Ef only," Wally whispered, thinking it impossible,and closed his eyes. He'd palnned his and Kuki's life ever since he had met her. When they were 5. It had all fell apart after his death. He could still remember, looking back down after he'd died, seeing his body and Kuki sobbing next to it. He'd watched over her for weeks. Looking after her, helping her out. He'd been at her wedding and at the christening of her children, forever wishing it was _his_ wedding and _his _children.

"Still, we can live our life now, together," Kuki said, still in a daydream. Wally sighed. It wouldn't be the same. Being dead, being able to drift through walls and not having to eat fries and drink soda. Him and Kuki could never get married properly, send their own children to school...all the things that Hoagie and Fanny, Nigel and Abby did do.

"Ah guess..." He finally replied and let his mind drift off into a dream of it's own...

"Guys! Guess what! no wait. You'll never guess! But anyway guess what! But you won't be able to, I know you won't so..." Hoagie, Abby and Nigel dashed into the room and Hoagie immediately started rambling.

"Shuddup! What he means is that we have a big surprise for you!" Abby interrupted the American kid, giving Hoagie a black look at the same time. Hoagie shrugged and looked away. Wally sat up, pulling Kuki up with him.

"Go on. Surprise us!" Kuki cried, suddenly back to her usual happy self. Wally still looked depressed though, like Christmas had been cancelled.

"Well, we've just found out, well Nigie has," Nigel glared at Abby for using his old 'Lizzie' nickname but said nothing, "that if we truly want, coz Wally and Kuki missed out on so much of their life and that they are a TRUE couple, we can go back,"

"Back?"

"Yes, back. You know, back in time, except we'd know that we'd been sent back so we couldn't make the same mistakes, like you dying," Abby sighed and whacked her hand against her forehead, looking at the Australian boy's confused face to the Japanese girl's delighted face.

"You mean, me and Wally are being given a chance to live again? And you three?" They nodded.

"So...is it back to 2002? When we were 10 then? But remember if you muck this up then that's it. No third chances," Nigel laughed and nodded at Hoagie. Hoagie pressed a small red button and an orange light, a green one, a dark blue one, a red one, and a light blue one flooded through the ceiling over the 5 spirits of Sector V and they slowly disappeared.

Back to 2002.


	5. Survival

**Survival**

**Author: Next chappie! Pwease review and thank you to ALL reviewers:D Bubixxxx**

"Ow! Get off my foot Numbuh 2!"

"Sorry!" The past members of Sector V looked around. They were back in their old tree-house. All on the floor. Numbuh 2 had fallen on Numbuh 5's foot and she was trying to kick him off. Numbuh 1 hopped up and stamped the floor.

"What the crud are yeh doin' man?" Numbuh 4 said from the heap of operatives on the wooden floor, who were still trying to get up.

"It worked! We're back! We're alive!" Numbuh 1 cried, running to the sofas and feeling them too. "We must be back in 2002!"

"Yeah. Must be," Numbuh 5 muttered, finally pulling her flat foot from under Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 went pink and tried to heave himself up. Numbuh 3 had fallen on top of Numbuh 4 and she giggled and jumped up, accidentely kicking him in the stomach.

"Watch et!" Numbuh 4 cried, clutching his stomach.

"Oopsie. Sorry," Numbuh 3 said and held out her hand to help him up. Numubh 4 grabbed the sleeve-covered hand and pulled himself up. He brushed his hoodie down and laughed at Numbuh 2's attempts to get up. It was funny watching the American boy sat up and fall back again.

"I wish I had my 16-year-old form. I was a lot thinner then," Numbuh 2 grunted as he finally got up with help from Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5. "Thanks," He immediately wandered off to the fridge and opened it. "Hey I can open it!" He cried happily. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 rolled their eyes.

"Hey are there cheese fries en there!" Numbuh 4 yelled and ran to the fridge, knocking Numbuh 2 to the floor again. Numbuh 5 tried to disguise a laugh for a cough.

"I wonder what the date is," Numbuh 1 said to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Who cares?" Numbuh 4 said between mouthfuls of cheese fries. Numbuh 2 grinned as he got up again and walked to the soda machine.

"Mr. Wallyku!" Numbuh 3 cried as she danced into the room, from her room, clutching an orange Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and hopped onto the sofa.

"Geez, Girl Natter. I haven't read that for 60 years!" She exclaimed, picking up an old girl mag.

"Ah wonder why," Numbuh 4 said, chucking the empty packet of cheese fires towards the bin. It missed.

"Hey Numbuh 4. Wanna come play Rainbow Monkeys with me?" Numbuh 3 was ever hopeful.

"Not really," Numbuh 4 answered and grabbed his video game controller.

"Oooh what game you playing?" Numbuh 2 jumped onto the same sofa, making Numbuh 4 bounce 2 feet into the air. Numbuh 4 glared at him.

"War of the Demented Gross Nerds Who Have Mental Problems," He answered promptly, switching the T.V. on.

"Can Ah play?" Numbuh 4 muttered under his breath, knowing his friend would say it.

"Can I play?" Numbuh 2 said the same time as Numbuh 4 muttered it. He stopped and looked at the small Aussie angrily but pulled the other controller to him.

"Are you playing Rainbow Monkey Spring Days?" Numbuh 3 skipped over to them, holding a green and orange Rainbow Monkey. They appeared to be 'hugging' each other.

"No," Numbuh 4 growled, stabbing the buttons on the controller harder. "Crud!"

"Ha! I win, I win, I win I wi-" Numbuh 2 sang until he was kicked in the ribs by Numbuh 4.

"24th July, 2002" Numbuh 1 said all of a sudden. Everybody stopped and looked up at their leader. "What?" He said, looking at all the different faces of his team mates.

"That's the day Numbuh 4 died!" Numbuh 3 broke the silence. All eyes turned to Numbuh 4. He hated remembering and looked away, eyes filling with tears. He didn't want anybody to see him crying.

"Yeah, Numbuh 3. Ah died," He whispered and sniffed. Numbuh 5 put her arm around him.

"But doesn't that mean that...we gonna have to fight the Delightful's later!" Numbuh 2 shouted. They all realised he was right. but they had to change it or else...

"We could just not accept the mission?" Numbuh 3 asked. She went over to Numbuh 4 and put her arm around him. Numbuh 5 moved away.

"But we don't have a reason!" Numbuh 1 argued.

"Yeah we do! Numbuh 4's gonna die!" Numbuh 3 shrieked and Numbuh 4 winced as he was reminded.

"Thanks," He said, looking up.

"Numbuh 65.3 won't believe us if we say we know our Numbuh 4 is gonna die. He'll say we're making it up!" Numbuh 1 yelled back at Numbuh 3. The small Japanese girl looked away and buried her face in Numbuh 4's hair.

"You guys make it all too complicated. All we gotta do is re-treat in time. And take Numbuh 4 WITH us," Numbuh 2 said. Everybody's attention to him. The Doofus blushed and scratched his pilot's cap.

"We'll have to do that. Everybody, once you see Numbuh 4 getting weak, full re-treat okay? no exceptions! Even if we're on the brink of winning!" Numbuh 1 announced. They all nodded. Barring Numbuh 4. Suddenly the mission machine **(what's it's name?)** started beeping. Numbuh 4 shivered, remembering it all.

"Let's go. Don't worry Numbuh 4. You'll come back alive this time. We'll make sure of it," Numbuh 1 smiled at his best firend and headed for the ship. They all followed him.

**_Delightful's Mansion_**

"Come on, team, give it your best shot!" Numbuh 1 yelled, shooting mustard at the smirking Delightful Children. Numbuh 5 rolled as her eyes as she pelted mini jawbreakers at them. Numbuh 4 skidded across the marble floor of the Delightful's mansion, spraying ice at the 5 goody goody children.

"Take that yeh Delightful Dorks!" He shouted as he pressed down hard on the button. The DC just laughed at him, in that annoying tone. It always aggrivated Numbuh 4 and they knew it. Numbuh 3 frowned at them and aimed her teddy-bear gun at them. They ignored her.

"What's up Wallace?" They sniggered at Numbuh 4 in unison. Numbuh 4 turned red with embarrassment and looked away. That made Numbuh 3 crosser and she shot her teddies at them harder. Numbuh 2 helped her out with his toast gun. One piece of toast bounced off of the helmet of one of the Delightful's.

"The name's WALLY!" Numbuh 4 yelled at them and gave them a very dark look. Numbuh 1 noticed and ran at the DC, splattering them with helpings of thick mustard. Numbuh 5 flung her mini jawbreakers at them, aiming carefully. Numbuh 3 was the angriest though. It was obvious. Anyone who made fun of _her_ Numbuh 4 and they were asking for it.

"Here, Delighful Dolts!" Numbuh 5 cried and shot a string of her jawbreakers, bigger this time, at those annoying children. A few pinged off of the blonde girl and the fat girl but didn't actually hurt them. They just laughed but didn't try to defend themselves. No robots or large rays or guns, nothing. The Kids Next Door were confused but said nothing.

"Why thank you, Abigail," Numbuh 5 winced at hearing her full name and glared at them. They smirked back making her angrier than ever. Numbuh 2 loaded his gun with more toast and carried on shooting but it was no good. They weren't winning even though they were giving it their best shot. Wally, by this time, was exhausted and fell to the ground. All of the operatives noticed and remembered what happened last time and what Numbuh 1 had said. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 stopped firing and ran to Wally. Numbuh 2 dashed to the ship and started the engine. Numbuh 1 stood where he was.

"Dear, dear. Poor Kids Next Door, have you not twigged it yet?" The Delightful's said, looking more pleased than ever. As if on cue (he probably was) Father burst out of the doors behind them, fire surrounding him.

"Retreat!" Nigel cried and helped Numbuhs 3 and 5 with Numbuh 4. Together they managed to get him into the ship.

"Going somewhere children?" Father said calmly, the fireball is his hand increasing by second.

"Go!" Numbuh 1 yelled as soon as they were all in the ship. Numbuh 2 stabbed a large red button and the ship lifted off the ground and back out of the hole from where it had crashed through. Numbuh 3 and 5 laid Numbuh 4 on the med bed and tried to nurse his energy back.

"Numbuh 3? Where am Ah? Ah'm meant ta beh on the grass, dying," Numbuh 4 whispered, eyes closed.

"Ssssh, you're on the ship home. We saved you in time. You're not gonna die, Numbuh 4!" She cried nad hugged him back. That woke Numbuh 4 open. His eyes shot open and his cheeks flushed bright pink. Numbuh 1 flashed him a 'thumbs-up' from his chair and Numbuh 4 smiled and hugged Numbuh 3 back.

"Well that's that. We can go home now and well...you two can live your lives...together," Numbuh 5 said as she watched the sunset out of the window.

Numbuh 3 pulled away from Numbuh 4 and looked deep into his green eyes. He looked straight back into her violet ones.

"And et'll beh perfect," He whispered in her ear and she nodded. He kissed her on her cheek and she kissed him back.

How they hoped they're life together would be perfect. But would it all go as perfect as they planned?


	6. Escape

**Escape**

**Author: UPDATE TIME! Let's see if I can get two updates tonight! Hmmmm Pwease review and bubixxxx**

"Yay! We're home!" Numbuh 3 cried as she hopped out of the ship. The others followed slowly behind. They were very exhausted but Numbuh 3 seemed full of energy.

"Common Numbuh 4! Dance with me!" She cried, pulling at his arms. She seemed to have forgotten that he was absolutely exhausted and nearly collapsed onto the floor. But Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 each grabbed an arm. Numbuh 5 glared at Numbuh 3.

"He's tired remember?" She sighed, rolling her eyes and they began to walk Numbuh 4 to his room. Numbuh 3 drooped her head and followed behind. Numbuh 2 put his arm around her. As they walked along behind, Numbuh 4's head swung round and he gave Numbuh 2 a 'death' look. Numbuh 2 let go of Numbuh 3 as if she was red hot.

"Here ya go Numbuh 4. Back ta ya room," Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 lay him down on his bed and left, dragging Numbuh 2 with them. Numbuh 3 pretended to follow but crept back in after.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4," She whispered, climbing onto his bed. She sobbed and a tear dropped onto his small blanket. Another rolled odwn her cheek. Numbuh 4 lifted a hand and wiped it away. She smiled.

"D'ya forgive me?"

"Of course! What do Ah expect? Yeh only died last noight and then were brought back! Et's a lot ta take en," He replied quickly, taking her hand. She wiped her tears away with her free hand and lay down next to him.

"Noight Kooks,"

"Night Wally," And with that they fell asleep.

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**13th May 2005. Decommisioning Day**

"Please no! Don't take him! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Numbuh 3 cried, clutching onto Numbuh 86's leg. She tried to shake the young Japanese girl off but failed.

"He has to go, like the rest of ya!" She yelled, waving her arm at the other 3 operatives who were waiting to be taken. Or who were MEANT to be waiting anyway. Unfortunately for Numbuh 86, she didn't notice that they had disappeared

"Why? He's only 13!" Numbuh 3 tried to reason with Numbuh 86. The Irish girl just shook her head.

"TEENAGER! Too old to be in the Kids Next Door! Stupid!" Numbuh 86 sneered at the crying operative and began to march back to her ship, clutching onto Numbuh 4's arm.

"You mustn't take him! I love him!" Kuki suddenly screamed. Numbuh 86 stopped. She slowly turned back around, fire in her eyes.

"You...you love him! So what! I love him! Makes no difference!" She yelled back then covered her mouth quickly, unable to believe what she had just said. Numubh 3 and Numbuh 4 were just as stunned.

"You...you love him?" Numbuh 3 repeated Numbuh 86's phrase, shaking.

"Yes alright I love him! And he's mine so back of Numbuh 3!" There was no point in pretending any more. Or that's what Numubh 86 thought. She loved this boy. Why not admit it?

"No! He loves me!" Numbuh 3 screeched, wailing and flinging herself at Numbuh 86's feet. Numbuh 4 watched this whole performance. He knew he should say something but didn't dare bring himself round to it.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Numbuh 86 said, calmly but she grinned. She looked straight into Numbuh 4's eyes even though he tried to avoid eye contact to look at Numbuh 3. Suddenly she threw herself at Numbuh 4 and their lips met. Numbuh 3 could barely watch. Tears came into her eyes.

She tried to remind herself that Numbuh 4 hated Numbuh 86 and it wasn't his fault. It was hard though. They seemed to 'kiss' for a long time even though Numbuh 4 was struggling, trying to get away. It got harder for Numbuh 3 so hard in fact that she flew at Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 4 and broke them apart.

"NEVER. TOUCH. MY. BOYFRIEND. AGAIN!" She roared at the top of her voice and kicked Numbuh 86 hard in the stomach. Numbuh 86 doubled up, clutching her stomach.

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4! Quick!" They all swung round and saw Numbuh 5 waving her hand frantically at them, calling them into the ship. Numbuh 2 had started the engine and the ship was rising slowly of the ground. Numbuh 4 immediately darted for the ship, jumping high at the entrance. Numbuh 3 was a bit slowly. Numubh 4 was managed to be pulled on (with help from Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5).

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 called running towards the ship. It was a good 10 feet in the air now but Numbuh 2 didn't dare go down in case Numbuh 86 came after them. She was already after Numbuh 3.

"I won't let you go!" She yelled, suddenly like a mad robot and yanked on Numbuh 3's legs, knocking her down.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 cried and looked around the ship frantically. He noticed some long stripes of rope and tied some around his middle.

"'Old," He demanded to Numbuh 1 and jumped off the ship. The ship was even higher now and the jump seemd pretty impossible without safety.

"Numbuh 3!" He called again and stretched out his arm. Numubh 3 managed to get up, still with Numbuh 86 clinging to her, and grabbed his hand.

"Wally!" She cried, her hand slipping with the sweat on both of their hands.

"I. WON'T. LET. YOU. GET. AWAY!" Numbuh 86 shouted madly.

"Man, yeh just won't give up will yeh? Crazy woman," Numbuh 4 muttered and grabbed Numbuh 3's hand and pulled. Numbuh 3 tugged on the rope and kicked at Numbuh 86 with her feet.

"Gerrof a me!" She cried, kicking frantically. Numbuh 86 clung on, hands slipping. "I said get OFF!" She give a final kick and pushed Numbuh 86 off. Numbuh 86 fell back, screaming, into the air. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Pull em up Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said, tugging on the rope. They pulled the two operatives up and looked back at the angry Irish girl who was getting up, holding her back down below.

"Ah'm so glad ya safe, Kooks," Numubh 4 said to Numbuh 3 when they were back on board. Numbuh 3 flung her arms around him and pulled him into a back breaking hug.

"Now where c'ptain? They'll be after as us weeks! We should really go into hiding or something," Numbuh 2 called back from driving the ship. Numbuh 1 stood there for a minute, thinking hard.

"6 weeks," He finally said, staring straight ahead. It was kinda creepy.

"What! Numbuh 1? What!" Numbuh 5 tapped her finger on his bald head, trying to get his attention.

"6 weeks. We'll hide for 6 weeks. Til September when term starts," He replied, still looked ahead.

"TERM! That usually means school!" Numbuh 4 objected.

"Yes Numbuh 4, school. We have to act like normal kids now. That involves school," The British boy said, turning to face the Aussie who looked extremely disappointed.

"Ah 'ate school," He muttered and folded his arms, sulking. Numbuh 3 giggled and danced up to a window.

"Where are we?"

"Bout 5 minutes from the tree house," said Numbuh 2 pulling on a lever. "Where shall I take us Numbuh 1?"

"Er..beach?" Numbuh 1 said, shaking his head. All of the others were stunned. Numbuh 1 hated the beach! "We might be able to find a place to hide in there," It kind of made sense. But you had to think really hard.

"'Ow are weh gonna 'ide there?" Numbuh 4 said aloud. Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes, but didn't reply.

"Ere we are c'ptain," Numbuh 2 said, slowly landing the ship on the sand. Everyone got out.

"I hate to say it, team, but we can't be seen in a KND ship. They'll be onto us like cats on rats,"

"I like cats!" Numbuh 3 said, in a daydream. They all ignored her.

"What shall I do with the ship?" Numbuh 2 looked extremely upset at the fact that they couldn't use his old ship anymore.

"Send it into the sea?" Numbuh 1 suggested, looking out into the dark sea. It was hard to tell from where the sea ended and the night sky began.

"But...okay then," Numbuh 2 said sadly, wiping his tears away. He pressed a button on his control in his pocket and the ship started up. He directed it into the ocean and watchd it until it disappeard, then pelted the control against it. It landed with a loud 'clang' against it. Numbuh 1 glared at him.

"We'll sleep over there," He said, pointed towards the cliffs.

"Are yeh crazy? Weh could get crushed" Numbuh 4 yelled. For once he had made a good point. But Numbuh 1 was too tired to argue with the Aussie.

"Whatever, you sleep in the sand then," He muttered and went over to the bottom of the cliffs. Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 followed. Numbuh 4 was left standing by himself.

"No way! Tide moight come en and..." He shuddered and walked over to the cliff base and sat himself down.

"Night everyone," Numbuh 1 whispered before falling asleep instantly. Numbuh 4 rolled over onto his stomach and also fell asleep. Numbuh 5 shrugged and lay down on the sand. Numbuh 2, likewise. Numbuh 3 was left standing. She was cold and felt lost and alone. She tip toed over to Numbuh 4 and lay down next to him, head resting on his back. Numbuh 4 awoke but didn't move. He smiled and fell back asleep.

**Author: End of chappie 6? Yeah 6, good good. Pwease review. And bubixxxx. Lots more's gonna happen to these unfortunate kids, even though it seems everything's alright...at the minute.**


	7. A Shoulder To Cry On

**A Shoulder To Cry On**

**Author: Ok, here ya go. I know, I wasn't very impressed with my last chappie either, but I wrote that the night before my exams so I was a bit stressed out at the time. Updating is slowing a down for a bit over the next 2 weeks coz of ma exams :(. Sorry I'll try lol.**

"Kuki!" The first word to come to Wally as he woke up on the rough sands. They'd been 'living' there for the past 6 or so weeks and today was the day they had to start going to the dreaded place.

High School. Nigel however was looking 'interested' towards it. Probably because he was too bored of staying where they was. It's a funny fact in life; when you're in school or bust doing something that STUPIDLY boring, you can't wait to go home and more or less do nothing. But when you get that chance (a.k.a. summer holidays) at the start it's super. The best thing ever! After a while the excitement wears off and you actually WANT to go back to the boring thing (homework!). That's what Nigel was getting. He would give anything to go back to his tree-house and work as a KND operative again. He'd even go to school if it meant doing something.

"Wal...Wally?" Kuki stirred and sat up slowly, brushing her thick tangles of black hair out of her violet eyes. She looked around confused, not knowing where she was. Then she remembered. This happened every morning.

"Geez, will you two shuddup? It's too early!" Abby muttered from her half asleep position nearby. Wally and Kuki looked each other, trying not to laugh. Hoagie rolled over, sleep talking to himself about 'airplanes'. Nigel was laying very straight, sunglasses wonky over one eye and dangling off one ear. He looked pretty funny too.

"Soooooooory," Kuki snorted through her giggles. Tears will leaking between her eyelids and she tried to wipe them away. The site of the other 3 teammates got their fellow two operatives in stitches. Eventually Kuki had to stuff her sleeve in her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into laughter. Just seeing Wally in hysterics made it worse. Then she nearly choked, waking Numbuh 1 up. He sat up sleepily, muttering something like ' got...got you...you Fathernator!' which completely set Wally and Kuki off. Trying to laugh quietly is almost impossible. It just makes it worse when you're trying to be silent.

"Numbuh 86...Numbuh 274 what...you playing for..." Nigel said, obviously still not totally with it. He shook his head and his eyes focused.

"Numbuh 4? Numbuh 3? What are you laughing at?" He asked, peering at them from over (or under) his glasses. Wally and Kuki stopped laughing and stared at him awkwardly as he straightened his sunglasses. Wally looked at the floor and took a stupid amount of interest in a cracked shell. Kuki gazed up into the sky and wtached the morning sun rise over the ocean.

"Wally...told me...er a joke?" Kuki attempted to convince Nigel. Unfortunately she failed.

"Numbuh 4? I mean_ Wally_," Nigel had found it quite hard to calling his teammates by their old codenames. To him they ere Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 and that's who they'd stay as. "Tell jokes? At this early in the morning? And they're actually funny!" Kuki tried hard not to giggle and Wally ducked his head, chin digging into his chest to disguise his laughter.

"Yeah. Ever 'eard the one about the chicken who crossed the ro-" Wally joined in, only to be whacked around the head by Nigel.

"Knock it off you two, it's only about half five in the MORNING," He grunted, trying to stand up.

"Half five?" Kuki said confused, looking at her Rainbow Monkey watch, "But it's half seven!"

"HALF SEVEN!" The effect of this simple phrase on Nigel was ridiculous. He suddenly 'woke up' and ran around the beach, kicking Hoagie to wake him up and screaming at Abby. Wally and Kuki watched this whole performance as if it were actually a show, giggling at their leader tripping over a rock.

"Yeah, Numbuh- Nigel. Half seven," Wally laughed as his leader sat up, with a cross expression fixed on his face, and glared at them.

"If YOUR information I tripped over this! See, _see?_ HMMM?" He quickly said, springing to his own defence, and grabbed the rock, shoving it under their noses. They both jumped back.

"Yeah loike the time y went hypo after 9 missions in two days and 'tripped' over that present. Which if Ah remember 'appened ta beh...UNDERPANTS!" Wally had started a new joke. Even though it had happened nearly 3 years before, none of them had forgotten it. Hoagie, who was just waking up, caught the last sentence that Wally said and laughed hysterically. Abby snorted as she stood up, brushing. Kuki giggled so much she fell back and lay on the sand, trying to her control her laughter. Wally joined inm with the rest of them, flashbacks coming back.

_"I see London, I see France, I see Nigel's giant underpants!"  
"NUMBUH 4!" _

Remembering made it worse and tears of laughters rolled down his cheeks. Nigel just watched them all, turning bright red, and thinking off something to say back to them. Finally he had the worst thing he could ever think of.

"Yeah, well, you may say that. But remember why we're here? COZ WE'RE ALREADY DEAD. We could have changed nothing and you'd be dead. AGAIN. But we changed it all so you and Kuki could have a future together. Now I wish that...that WE HADN'T CHANGED N'THING!" He yelled at the Aussie, knowing that every word that escaped from him was wrong and hurtful. But that's what he wanted to do, hurt Wally. Everybody stopped their laughter and stared at the Aussie, not believing what the British boy had just said. Kuki gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Abby looked on, shocked. Hoagie picked himself up from the sand and watched his two best friends.

"So...so yeh sayin' that. Yeh'd prefer meh dead. Coz that's wha et sounded loike ta meh. 'Noiw Ah wish that weh 'adn't changed n'thing!' that wha yeh said," Wally finally said, looking towards the floor. Everyone, including Nigel, was suprised. They'd expected the old Wally, the fighter, to shoot out at Nigel. But for the first time, well unless Kuki was hurt, he actually looked upset.

"No wait! Wally! Numbuh 4!" Nigel just realised what he had said, re-saying over and over what Wally had just said. He was right, he had just admited that he wanted his best friend dead. Wally turned away and wandered over to the cliffs. Kuki glared at Nigel and shoved past him, running to her boyfriend. Hoagie glared at Nigel angrily and gave him the dirtiest look that he could and walked over to the coastline. Abby was left standing with Nigel.

"Look, I know he made a fool of you but you didn't have to say THAT to him. How'd you like it if he said that he wanted you dead? You're meant to be his best friend! We al know why we're here, and no it's not for us 3..." She pointed to herself, then Hoagie, then Nigel, "to get the second chance. It's Wally and Kuki. You know what happened the first time round. You lost your best friend at 10. Didn't have him for the rest of your life. D'ya want that to happen again? Coz you're going on the right tracks if ya do," And she gave him a sympathetic look and went over to stand with Hoagie. Nigel, stood alone, thought of what she had just said. Abby was right. He had spent his first life without his best friend, Wally, because of the accident. And he wasn't gonna let it happen again...

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

"You okay?" Kuki said as they sat themselves down on the sandy floor. Wally snorted, looking away from her. She sighed and pulled him towards her, looking into his emerald eyes, "He can't have meant it. He doesn't went you dead, none of us do. We've already spent a lifetime without you. And it was terrible. But we have you now. And I won't let him hurt you like that. He's lucky to have you back. Ya know, he was nearly as distraught as me after your death. Ddn't come out of his room for days. I crept up behind the door once and say him, back to the door, talking to a photo of you two. 'Now ya gone, I really miss ya mate. I may not have admitted it before, but ya ma best friend Wally, and always will be' and he said that to the photo and that's when I looked away. He'd hate it if you were taken from us again. And I know it," Wally sniffed and tried to wipe a tear away but Kuki stopped him.

"Even men are allowed to cry when their friends hurt them," She whispered and pulled him closer to her, so his head rested on her shoulder. For once, Wally didn't turn bright red with embarrassment and try to pull away. He sat there, sobbing into her shoulder. She stroked his blond hair, telling him it'd be alright.

"You'll always have me, you know that don't you?" He nodded, not saying anything. "And whatever the others say, I'll always stand by you, til death do part," She said, reciting something that you have to say when you get married. Wally regonised that last part.

"But Ah'm meant ta protect _yeh_. Not the ova way round," He said, looking up at her.

"Not always. But right now, you need me. And like I said, I always be here for you, forever. The shoulder for you to cry on," She whispered into his ear. He smiled weakly at her, for the first time since they had arrived there and flung his arms around her, breathing in deeply to try and stop the tears. She hugged him back, trying hard not to do one of her famous back breaking hugs.

"Thanks, Kooks, Ah know yeh'll always be 'ere noiw. And Ah'll beh 'ere foir yeh too. Weh'll make this work, our loife. Promise," He said, looking like he was talking into her dark hair.

"Promise," Kuki replied, watching Nigel over Wally's shoulder. He was watching them, then turned away, bowing his head.

"Ah loive yeh, Kooks," Wally said quietly to her. She broke away from his hug and looked him straight in the eyes. He moved in close so they were nose-to-nose. She giggled and wiggled her head, so her nose brushed against his. He did likewise and they both giggled. Suddenly Wally stopped and their laughter drowned out. He moved in slowly closer to her and she tilted her head. When their lips met, it was the best feeling both of them had ever felt. They knew this was right. They were meant for each other. As they, and everybody else, knew.

2512512512512512512512512512512525125125125125125125125125125125125125125251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251

"Look at them two, that's definetely Wally and Kuki. How long have we wanted them to do that?" Hoagie sighed, hands in pockets. He had gone back to his normal misery status. Only it was worse this time. He'd always been a bit gloomy after the whole 'Numbuh 86' incident. He'd never told anyone but he'd always had a slight crush on the angry Irish girl. But that wasn't his biggest worries at the moment.

"A freaking long time, Abby says," Abby replied, looking out to sea. "But Abby's happy for em. A whole lifetime without each other. That sounds like hell,"

"It was hell remember? Kuki was upset all the time, would take the ashes out to the coast at nigt at sit there for hours, just talkng to them. I know, I followed her once, to see if she was alright. And I remember, when I died, Nigel was already dead but the first person I saw was Wally, standing there in the orange hoodie and baggy jeans. A rip across one knee and a cut over his left hand. Just like when he died. He ran over to me and, you won't believe this is true but, he actually gave me a hug. Boy hug, ya know, arm around me shoulders. Looked really pleased to see me..."

"Of course he was pleased! He'd spoken to you for bout 50-60 years!" Abby cried, trynig to lower her voice. She peered back over her shoulder and saw Nigel still standing in the same place that he had been in for the past 15 minutes and Wally and Kuki still kissing, in their own world.

"Guess so," Hoagie rolled his eyes. "So was he pleased to see me?"

"OF COURSE! YHOU"RE ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS!" Abby was getting really fed up with the American boy going on so she wandered back over to Nigel.

"You know, you could just apoligise and get it over and done with," She said. standing next to him. He snorted.

"Yea like I can do that with them two, locking lips,"

"But we gotta start high school some time this week, remember? You two should be talking by them. And you've forgot. If you fall out with Wally, you fall out with Kuki two. She's hardly gonna betray him for you! And that'll completely break Sector V up," She said, her voice a bit sharper this time.

"'Scept we're not Sector V," He grunted.

"To us, we'll always be the Sector V and you know it. So when them two are finished can you please admit you're sorry to them?" She looked at him, reomving his dark sunglasses to see the boy underneath. His dark blue eyes sparkled with tears and he nodded and grinned weakly.

"Alright, I will," He said as she leant up and gave him a kiss.

"Good," She whispered as he gave her a kiss back.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

"Weh gonna 'ave ta start school soon," Wally said, breathlessly, as they finally broke away from each other. Kuki nodded, trying to say something.

"Tod...today I think," She replied. Wally looked disappointed.

" 'Ate school," He muttered and got up but smiled back down at her.

"See you've cheered up," She grinned back at him and took his hand as she got up.

"Couldn't of wivout yeh," He held out his arm and she took it. They linked arms and walked towards the path above the beach. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby all watched from where they were and ran after the two.

"Hey! Wait up!" Abby shouted after them, running to catch up. Wally and Kuki stopped, and turned to face them. Wally didn't look at Nigel but smiled weakly and Hoagie and Abby. "Where ya all going?"

"School," Kuki said, happily. Nigel caught her eye and smiled at her. She gave him a dirty look. Wally noticed and glared at the patch of sand behind Nigel but everybody knew that it was directed at their old leader.

"We'll come with ya," Abby said quickly and she directed Hoagie and Nigel to follow behind Wally and Kuki.

"Today looks promising," Hoagie muttered as they walked along.

**High School. 3rd week of New Term**

"Remind me NEVER to come to English again!" Hoagie complained as he and Abby left their lesson. Abby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Common, let's go meet the others for lunch. I think they're in room 35," She muttered, strolling quickly down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hoagie called after, knocking many different people into the lockers as he tried to run after her. In his process of chasing his friend, he ran straight into a red headed girl.

"Watch it!" She cried as she fell to the floor and her books scattered everywhere.

"Sor-Sor...Sorry...Sorry," Hoagie stuttered as the girl raised her head and looked at him, striaght in the eye. He regonised her instantly just couldn't remember her name.

"It's okay, I guess, just watch where you're going next time!" She said crossly and stomped off. It took a Hoagie a minute or so to come back to Earth. it was only when Abby called his name angrily that he shook his head and followed her.

"WALLABEE BEETLES!" The sound of Mrs. Fishendeer sounded out along the bottom corridor and Abby and Hoagie looked at each other and laughed. They looked in through the door briefly as they walked past and saw Nigel sitting at the front desk, looking a bit worried but smug too. Kuki frowning at the back desk, an empty seat next to her. Wally was up the front of the class, being yelled at.

"..AND YOU CAN STILL AFTER CLASS AND SEE ME!" They heard her say. "Oh, class dismissed." She quickly said, turning back to the class, her face red. Abby and Hoagie quickly moved out of the way to avoid the stampede of teenagers as they left class for lunch. Nigel and Kuki came out last. Nigel still had the smug look on his face but they noticed a red-purple bruise near his eye. Kuki looked ready to kill.

"You...you...you...knew...that!" She said, furiously, so cross that she couldn't speak. Her face was going purple with rage and she was shaking. Nigel stood calm and cool, the small smile trying not to stretch into a big one.

"Yeah me," He said, smiling at her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING MR. BEETLES! DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOUR!..." They all silenced to hear Mrs. Fishendeer's voice thundering from inside room 35. Peering in they saw the teacher looking nearly as mad as Kuki and Wally looking reasonably calm. Well not calm but he had the 'do I look bothered look?' on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS OFFENCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT IN MY CLASS!" From the look on Wally's face, he was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Kuki...Nigel? WHAT HAPPENED!" Abby demanded, facing the previous Numbuh 1 and 3. Kuki glared at Nigel, teeth bared. Nigel rised his eye brows at her, allowing his sun glasses to slide down his nose.

"Oh you mean in the English lesson?" He said in a sarcastic voice. Abby gave him an 'idiot' look but let him continue.

"YES!" Hoagie yelled, luckily there was no one else in the corridor to notice.

"Ah yes," Nigel said, smiling to himself. Kuki glared her worst look towards Nigel and stepped further towards him. Hoagie, smartly (wow!), grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Well we were doing poems in English and they are asked us to suggest themes,"

"Oh no, Abby can see where this is going," Abby muttered.

"So I said what about 'friendship'?" Nigel was obviously enjoying this.

"Abby knew it!" Abby interrupted again. Hoagie smacked his hand against his head, dislodging his goggles.

"And Mrs. Fishendeer said what did I mean about friendships. And I said 'the true meanings of friendships. How friends don't tease each other about the past..."

"You didn't!" Abby cried! "You were just asking for trouble!"

"I couldn't resist it. Anyway I could see Wally was cracking up..." But he cut off.

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" Kuki yelled. Inside the classroom, Wally's head turned towards the door and he tried to see what was going on but his thoughts got drowned out by Mrs. Fishendeer. "HE DIDN'T BREAK UP! He was remembering! And thinking how could you even THINK of saying that out loud! Then you started rambling about how one of your 'friends' once betrayed you. No wonder he smacked you one!"

"What!" Hoagie and Abby's eyes immediately went up to the darkening bruise on Nigel's head. "He hit you!"

"Yeah. And he deserved it!" Kuki continued. "How dare he insult Wally like that! Did he forgot to mention that Nigel actually said about when Wally had betrayed hgim. Hiw he thought Wally was his best friend and how he was deeply let down by what Wally said? He said that Wally said he'd wanted NIGEL dead! He twisted it, so Wally got angry. He jumped from our desk and sprang at him, knocking him clear onto the floor. I could hardly resist cheering for Wally...anyway they started having this big fight. Nigel made Wally's jaw bleed which really made me angry and Wally gave him a black eye! Woohoo! Oh sorry Abbs,"

"Oh yeah. Cheering for lover boy eh? Wally and Kuki, sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! You know what would REALLY make my day! Was if he came out of that room and broke up with you on the spot! I would lo-"

"No Kuki!" Abby tried to help Hoagie pull Kuki off the one she loved. Just as they were all struglling, the classroom dorr opened and Wally walked out, looking cooler nad more calm than ever. In the background, Mrs. Fishendeer's voice could still be heard.

"Yeah, yeah, detention on Monday after school," Wally muttered as he closed the door behind him. Kuki let go of Nigel and dived at him, pulling him into a back breaking hug. Abby folded her arms.

"Shall we go to lunch now?" She tried to make a civil conversation between them.

"Sure. Well meh and Kooks will. Common," Wally put his arm around Kuki's waist and they walked away together. The others stared after them.

"Well I'm up for lunch!" Hoagie declared and followed. Abby and Nigel stood still in the corridor. Abby reached up a hand and touched the bruise. Nigel, automatically, winced.

"You should get it seen too," She said, before starting to wander off.

"Hey! Where you going?" Nigel called after her. She looked back, disgusted.

"As far away from you! Abby was all up for defending you against anything they said. But now Abby's heard what happened then...Ugh, Abby don't wanna be seen NEAR you!" She said before stomping off after Wally, Kuki and Hoagie. Leaving Nigel alone.

**Author: NIGEL! You idiot! Wally's friendship is worth the Crown Jewels! Well to me anyway, lol. Poor old Nigel. Will he ever apoligise to Wally? And will they all be friends again? Who knows? Only me! Haha!**


	8. The Pizza and Chips Fight

**Pizza and Chip Fight!**

**Author: YAY! NEARLY END OF EXAMS! throws mad party and gets complaints from next door. Update time for Mazzi4! Here go! Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

"Nigie!" The annoying tone of the 'girlfriend' of Nigel Uno sounded loudly down the corridor.

"Er...Lizzie? Hi," He said blankly, rubbing the back of his head and turning red as other boys, mostly popular ones, sniggered behind him.

"All by yourself? Where's those friends who yours that you neglect me for?" She said, glaring at him and folding her arms. Not another one! Thought Nigel as she frowned.

"Gone for lunch," Plainest answer he could think of without letting it slip. One peep about their argument to Lizzie and she'd probably throw a party for the whole of Yr 8.

"Oh right. That's nice of them. So wanna go too Nigie? You can walk me there if you REALLY want to," She giggled, snapping out of his moodiness and clinging to his arm. He sighed and rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. Lizzie pulled him into action and they walked, still being laughed at, to the canteen. Abby was just buying her lunch as they entered and she glared, disgustedly, over at them. Hoagie who was behind her took her arm and led her away. Nigel watched them in horror, mouth nearly dropping open. _Hoagie and Abby_. Together! Nah...

"Common Nigie! Before all the pizza's taken!" Lizzie tugged at his arm again, bringing him back into reality. He watched Abby and Hoagie leave the canteen, hand in hand, and followed Lizzie.

"Ah Nigel Uno. Saved ya your usual!" The dinner lady cried, slapping a piece of disgusting looking pizza and greasy chips onto his tray. He muttered a word of thanks and ran to the long line of kids, hoping to lose Lizzie.

"NIGIE! Where are YOU!" Her voice sounded over the canteen and many other kids giggled and pointed at him and then to her. He hurriedly paid and dashed out before she could notice.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

"Can you believe him! I mean Abby always thought it was HER he liked! Then he walks in with that cow hanging onto his every word!" Abby complained to Hoagie as they muched chips and watched Wally train for football and Kuki cheerlead with green pompoms.

"Mmmmm," Hoagie mumbled, swiging down of his coke and swallowing. "Total prat,"

"Really! We were married before!" She said and sat back, in a huff.

"Yup," Hoagie said. He wasn't really paying attention. The red headed girl, who he knocked over earlier, was in the chearleading group with Kuki. He watched her jump up and down, waving her pompoms...

"HOAGIE!"

"Huh!" He shook his head and grabbed another chip. "Sorry did I eat your pizza?" Abby smacked a hand up to her face.

"NO! Look!" She nodded angrily in the direction of the canteen. Hoagie glanced over and saw Nigel hurrying out.

"GOAL!" The Coach's voice echoed over the field and many of the players dived on top of Wally, cheering and shouting. Kuki stopped chearleading and shrieked in delight 'Go Wally, GO!'. She wasn't the only girl. A good half of the cheerleading girls were yelling for him too, stuff like 'Wally! Be mine!' and other stuff which made Kuki glare angrily at them. Hoagie noticed that the red headed girl was one of those cheering for his friend.

"Oh help. He's coming over. Quick! Hide me!" Abby cried and tried to hide behind Hoagie. It was harder now as he had lost a fair bit of weight. Though the pizza wasn't doing him any good...

"Oh right," Hoagie watched the British boy stroll over, taking several bites out of his own pizza, and sat next to them.

"Hey Hoag," He saud between mouthfuls, as if nothing had happened.

"What!" Hoagie said, hearing Abby gasp behind him.

"I said 'hey Hoag'. You know it's polite! Not that you would know that..." Nigel was obviously asking for it. Just the tone of his voice made Hoagie's blood boil.

"How dare you!" He finally grunted through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

"How dare you nick my girl!" Nigel said, dropping the remains of his pizza and glaring at the American teen.

"What! _Your_ girl? Excuse me but you seemed pretty in love with that Lizzie cow actually!" Hoagie said quickly, knocking his chips everywhere. Wally looked up from his attacking position and rolled his eyes. Kuki glanced over her shoulder at the two teens and looked pityingly over.

"Remember who married who!" Nigel said, loud enough for the two boys sitting a few metres away to think that he was crackers.

"Oh yeah. And who had a fling!" Hoagie yelled back. Nigel stopped. He'd forgot about that. Kuki stopped cheerleading. He'd heard his last sentence and dropped her pompoms.

"Fanny, take over!" She shouted back and ran over. Wally watched her as he began to shoot.

"Concentrate boy!" The Coach yelled at him as Wally gave the British boy a black look. He took aim and kicked the ball hard into the back of the goal.

"GOAL!" Ignoring the cheers of his teammates and the fans in cheerleading, he ran after Kuki up to the stands where Nigel and Hoagie were still arguing.

"That was a long time ago! Don't bring it up!" Nigel shot back, nodding at Wally and Kuki who were standing close together. Wally put his arm around her and they kissed quickly. Many of the cheerleading girls sighed as they watched their captain and the best footballer in the team lock lips.

"How can we forget! I certainly can't! And I had mykids to looks" Hoagie spat, looking disgusted at Nigel. The boys sitting close to them hastily moved away. The group of girls second closest, gave them odd looks and shuffled away too.

"That was a mistake! A stupid mistake. And I'm sorry Abby! You know I am! I really am!" Nigel tried desperately to get her on his side as it was now 4 against 1.

"It's not me you should be apologising to," She said quietly and looked up at the Aussie. He looked worried. Kuki put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. Wally. I'm sorry. I don't wish you dead. I dunno what I'd do without ya mate. And you two Kuki," Apologising has got to one of the hardest things to do. It involves courage and strength. And Nigel had just proven that he could do it. All eyes turned to Wally. He thought about it carefully in his head. Was Nigel's friendship worth it? Or was his second life better off without it?

"Alroight. Ah forgoive yeh," Wally finally said, looking Nigel in the eye for the first time. Nigel smiled and reached out, messing up Wally's hair.

"Hey!" Wally cried out and chucked one of Abby's chips at him.

"Those are Abby's chips you're throwing about!" Abby finally said and grabebd them from him.

"And that's my pizza!" Hoagie exclaimed as the two teens tossed half eaten food at each other.

"RIGHT! GO GET CHANGED!"

"Aw man, see yeh guys en a min kay?" Wally said before following the other football team off to the boys changing room.

"Yeah me two!" Kuki cried and ran over to the red headed girl and the rest of the group.

"Thanks Fanny!" Hoagie looked up and saw Kuki taking her pompoms from the red hreaded girl.

"Fanny? No surely not!" He whispered under his breath.

"Huh! What you say?" Nigel said as he sat down next to him.

"Nothing nothing..." Hoagie quickly said. "Common we better get to class..."

**5 years later. 17 years old. Finished school.**

"WALLABEE BEETLES! WHY HAVE YOU USED UP ALL OF MY SHAMPOO!" Kuki screeched from inside the bathroom. Wally sat on the sofa, watching the morning television. Nothing remotely interesting was on and he was taking great delight into taking every single stitching out of the old brown cushion next to him so it didn't really matter.

"Huh! What!" He answered his girlfriend's calls, not looking up.

"MY SHAMPOO YOU IDIOT!" She called back, the sound of rushing water drowning out her words.

"Sham- what!" He strained to hear what Kuki was saying, sighed, and stood outside the bathroom door.

"Forget it Wally," He muttered to himself and went into the kitchen. Kuki had left him him a little surprise.

"Oh thanks Kooks," Wally rolled his eyes at the BIG pile of washing up his girlfriend had left him. He poured half of the bottole of washing up liquid into the smakll sink and turned the hot tap on. Then he just left it and went back to de-stitching the cushion.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"Abby! Breakfast's done!" Nigel called and wiped the crumbs from the toast of his sweater. His hair had finally grown fully back and he had grown a lot taller since leaving high school. The Dumping Of Lizzie. That was something that none of them would forget in a hurry. He shuddered at the thought and put his and his girlfriend's breakfast down on the old table. At last Abby came down the stairs, all ready dressed, her hair was done, and make-up in place.

"Oh thanks, Nigie, what's this?" She smiled as she sat down next to him. Stabbing at the bacon and the egg and taking a drink from the orange juice she waited for Nigel to answer her.

"Traditional English Breakfast. From my country," He grinned back at her and snatching the tomato ketchup.

"Oh England! I forgot you moved from there!" She cried, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Well it was nearly 13 years ago," He answered through a mouthful of sausage.

"Mmm. So what we up to today?" Abby got up to fetch the salt and sat back down again, staring at him with wide amber eyes.

"Errrr...meeting up with Hoag, Wally and Kuki aren't we? Going to the mall then back to Hoag's I think," Nigel drained his glass and set in down, attempting to cut up the bacon. And failing.

"Oh right cool. An excellent oppotunity for me and Kuki to bore you boys out of your minds by trying on every single dress in every little shop!" She laughed and watched Nigel's face change from relaxed to panic.

"Anyway look at the time! We're meant to be meeting up at Kuki's!"

"And Wally's," Nigel grunted and pushed his empty plate next to Abby's and with that they both left.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

_Ding dong_. Nigel and Abby stood outsdie their best friend's house..

"Come on!" Nigel muttered impatiently. Abby elbowed him in the stomach as a bright and happy Kuki answered the door. Her hair was back in a plait like Abby used to have and her eyes were outlined with dark kohl (sp?).

"Hi guys! Common in! Feel free to destroy another of my cushions like Wally if you feel the need," She added, rolling her eyes. Abby laughed and walked in, Nigel following closely behind.

In the living room, on the sofa, sat Wally. He jumped up and brushed himself down after receiving an angry 'get UP!' look from Kuki.

"Mornin!" He said brightly, still looking oddly at his girlfriend. She nodded in approval.

"What d'ya want to drink?" She offered, pushing the kitchen door open.

"Er...I'll have an orange please Kuki," Abby said quickly and went in after Kuki. "I'll help you, not staying out there with them to talking about who's gonna win the World Cup or something like that,"

"Yeah," Kuki giggled and shut the door. Suddenly the door bell went again.

"WALLY! GET THE DOOR!" Kuki yelled. Abby covered her ears and shut her eyes, imagining all the china in the cupboards to shatter.

"Ah always 'ave ta do this 'n' that 'n' this...," She heard Wally complain as he answered the door. Kuki went back out into the kitchen, sat down on the side of the sofa, and tutted at the mess that Wally had left from the cushion. Nigel looked on awkwardly. A few seconds later Wally re appeared, followed by Hoagie and...

_"You!" _Abby cried, jumping back in front of Nigel! Kuki glared at the girl behind Hoagie. The one and only Fanny Fulbright.

"Get out!" Kuki screamed and Wally stood in front of her. She leaned to the side of him and give Fanny an evil look. Nigel looked petrified.

"Guys! What es goin' on 'ere!" Wally felt like he was missing out on something.and wasn't going to let it continue. Everyone looked to Nigel and then to Abby.

"I'll tell him. Wally, after you died, actually a long time after you died but anyway, Abby and Nigel got married and had two kids," She took in a deep breath.

"Yeah...everyone can get married 'n' 'ave kids," Wally said, waiting eagerly for her to continue.

"They were perfectly happy. Both had good jobs and everything. Then one day Nigel came back home to tell Abby that it was over," Nigel looked extremely uncomfortable at this rate. "So he left her with 2 young kids to live with that cow! But at the time SHE was going out with Hoagie! Unbelieveable! They disgusted me, let us all down," Kuki looked away. "And with both Abby and Hoagie heartbroken, guess who had to comfort them? Wipe away their tears with box after box of Kleenex tissues! Who had to spend nights kipped on their sofas so they wouldn't feel lonely! Just because of one girl! And who had to do all that! ME!" Kuki breathed in deeply after her latest performance and stared around the different faces. Wally's jaw was nearly on the ground. Nigel was looking deeply ashamed with himself. Abby and Hoagie obviously hated remembering it all and looked at the floor. Fanny face was nearly as red of her hair.

"So yeh're sayin'..." Wally said quietly, thinking hard (lol!).

"Oh for the sake of all things pure Wally! They had a fling! Left their families for each other!" Kuki was really angry now.

"Yeh sayin'...Fanny? Nigel had an affair wiv FANNY!"

**Author: This story is getting crazier by the second. LOOPY story! But fun to write! I did say it wouldn't all go perfectly didn't I? Oh well. Pwease review!Bubixxxx**


	9. For His Country

**For His Country**

**Author: UPDATE TIME! Word of Warning: I'm back to school next week (waaaaaaah) and then am going on holiday for a week from the 13th to the 18th. So I won't get much to update. My deepest apologies! So here's ur update for this. I'll try EXTREMELY hard to update next week as well. Can't promise anything though. Thank you to ALL reviewers! I will name you some day but you know who you are1 Pwease review and bubixxxx**

"Wha?" His eyes widened with shock as he took in the full details of the story, replaying it over and over in his head. Kuki nodded sadly, her long hair sheilding off her face. Wally looked round at Abby and Hoagie who were looking extremely uncomfortable at remembering. Abby's hands twisted in her lap and she watched the carpet, taking in every little boring detail. Hoagie bit down hard on his lip. Fanny looked furious.

"That was ages ago! Should be forgotten!" She burst out, her face nearly as red as her hair.

"It still happened You broke both their hearts! Then when you were finished with Nigel, you broke his too! You're mud for all I care!" Kuki said quickly, defending her old teammates quickly. For the past Numbuh 3, the happy-go-lucky little Japanese girl who adored Raimbow Monkeys, her personaility had changed completely. Abby, who used to be the cool calm Numbuh 5, wished she was somewhere else. Not even attempting to shout at the Irish girl.

"And remember the kids? YOUR KIDS! Nothing to you now are they? Hmmmm?" Kuki continued, her termper rising dangerously. Wally stepped back smartly.

"Don't bring them into this! That was before And so was the fling! They should be buried and forgotten! I know I was married! And so was Nigel. And we both had kids but strong feelings for each other!" Fanny shrieked, strands of her long red hair falling into her face. She brushed them back so angrily she nearly pulled them out.

"Wait just a sec," All eyes turned towards Abby, who'd finally decided to speak. She looked nervously at the different faces and continued. "Abby thought it was her just Sector V that were brought back. So how comes YOU know all what happened in our past life?" It was a fair point. When they had been transported back, Fanny hadn't been with them. So how did she know anything from before? Fanny looked worried, like a child sworn to secrecy.

"Well?" Kuki questioned, folding her arms. Wally moved closer behind her, thinking it might be safer in case she hit out at Fanny. Fanny sighed.

"Alright, if you must know. When we were brought back here, I was chucked back at Moonbase. That was where I was meant to be at the time. I landed on top of Numbuh 362 actually. And trust her to be in a bad mood at the time. She dismissed me pretty quickly. Then I had a row with some members of my decommisioning team, after you lot escaped your memory erasing, so they tried to decommision me. But I ran away and hid until the new term started. Said I'd moved from Ireland recently. And everybody took it in. That's how I know all this! And why don't you know any of it!" She glared at Wlyl, taking in a deep breath at the same time.

"Oi **(A/N: I've decided that 'Oi' sounds more like how he says 'I' then 'Ah' but that's just me lol)** was dead, mate!" He answered her quickly. Kuki looked cross enough to kill so maybe it was the best idea if he answered.

'Oh yeah, I know, but how comes you didn't watch from where you were? You know, sitting on our cloud watching over your precious Kuki?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Wally immediately felt guilty. He should have watched over her 24/7. And most of the time he did. But at the time of all this, he was somewhere else.

"Oi was en Australia actually. Watchin' ma brother marry," He said calmly. Fanny eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever. Can we please go now And forget everything? Abby, Hoagie? I'm sorry ok? It was mainly jealousy. And depression. After Wally died, I was nearly as upset as you lot. So seeing you all so happy, I felt I needed to punish you. How could you have forgotten him all so quickly?"  
_  
_"_How dare you_!" Kuki spat, fists clenched, eyes narrowed. "You have no idea what I went through after his death. Sleepless night after sleepless night. Days without eating. My mind going out of control as I smashed holes in my bedroom wall and destroyed everything in my room. I didn't get over it for 60 odd years! You have no idea how much I missed him. 90 times more than you!" Fanny just stared at the Japanese teenager, smiling smugly.

"You know I really think we oughta go to the mall now, all the good bargains will be gone," Nigel said quickly and hurried towards the door, followed by Abby and Hoagie.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word 'love' you vicious cat! I loved him! And Hoagie!" Fanny, Kuki and Wally still stood in the living room of Wally and Kuki's flat. Fanny was trying to prove her point, that she loved Wally more. She was getting nowhere. Kuki was just about ready to explode but Wally put his hand on her shoulder and she cooled down.

"Francine. Just shuddup alroight? Common Kooks lets go," He put his arm around her shuolder and walked out. Fanny snorted and tried to tidy her hair. After a couple of minutes of making it even worse, she gave up and went out to find Hoagie.

"Et's a wonder he's takin' yeh back. Ef et were meh, Oi wouldn't goive yeh a second look!" Wally whispered angrily towards her but she pretended to ignore him. Nigel shook his head at them and took Abby's hand. Weirdly enough, she didn't snatch it back but smiled stupidly at him. He grinned back and they wandered towards the stairs.

**...At the Mall...**

"Look guys! New restaurant! Fancy trying it out?" Everyone groaned. Hoagie grinned at all his friend's faces then back to the 'Harry's Burger Bar' which was fresh open.

"Well I guess it is lunchtime," Abby sighed, glancing at her watch.

"Hey! They goit a new kind of cheese burger! Oi'm up foir et!" Wally cried, reading the menu carefully. Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm up for it too," She looked towards Nigel and Abby. Nigel shrugged and looked at Abby.

"Alright, just this once though Hoag!" She laughed and walked towards the entrance. Wally and Hoagie were up front, telling the woman how many seats they wanted.

"6 please!" Hoagie said quickly and dashed over to the table nearest. Wally sat down too and grabbed at the menu, nearly tearing it.

""Typical," Kuki muttered to Abby and they both giggled. Kuki tried to sit down next to Wally who was fighting with Hoagie over the small menu. "Hey watch it Wally! I'm trying to sit down! Get up!" She shoved her boyfriend back into his own seat, as he had fallen nearly under the table. "How old are you again?" Fanny laughed.

"10!" Wally said, wiping his hair out of his face, Hoagie grinned at him from across the table, waving the menu at him. Kuki held Wally back and grabbed the menu from the table behind them.

"Here you big baby!" She said, shoving it in his hands.

"Do you want to order yet?" A dark haired woman came over to their table. "Good afternoon, my name is Theresa by the way,"

"Er...yeah. Can we have two Mega Double Cheese Burgers please for me and my cheese crazy friend," Hoagie said and Wally grinned. "A boring Salad Supreme for my good friend Abby here. Er... a Chew-tastic Chicken Burger for my old mate Nigel! And a Veggie-Yum Burger for my girlfriend Fanny. And last but not least a Happy Harry-Special Hamburger for Kuki please!" Theresa scribbled down all this then nodded and wandered off.

"This burger is meant to be the best cheese burger ever!" Hoagie muttered to Wally, staring at the picture of the menu.

"Yeh're tellin' meh!" Wally said, looking up at the giant picture on the window.

"Really," Kuki muttered and turned to Abby. Nigel looked confused for a minute. Then joined in with Wally and Hoagie's conversation on 'how brilliant the Mega Double Cheese Burger was'. Fanny sat there, by herself, waiting for her dinner to come.

20 minutes later it did.

"Here you are sir," Theresa said as she brought over his and Wally's plates, then Nigel and Abby's, then Fanny and Kuki's.

"Finally!" Fanny muttered to herself, picking up her burger. Abby dug into her salad, stabbing her fork through a piece of lettuce. Hoagie and Wally both held their burgers in front of them.

"3...2...1...GO!" Then they both started eating, barely stopping to breath.

"Do we know them?" Kuki muttered to Abby and she shook her head and looked back down at the magazine her and Kuki were looking at.

**...Outside 'Style's Secrets'...**

"Oh common! Yeh don't seriously need ta go back en there!" Wally complained as Kuki and Abby tried to go back into the shop for the 5th time that day. " Really Kuki! 'Aven't yeh bought everything possible en that shop!"

"Well I wouldn't mind getting those leather boots if you don't mind! Or do you want to buy them for me?" Kuki sighed and put her hands on her hips. Wally bit down hard on his lip and took great delight in watching some guy trying to give out leaflets. "Didn't think so," Kuki sighed.

"Well _I _certainly don't need to go back in there," Fanny folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Well you're lucky mate. At least your girl's not spending you out of house and home! Me and Wally'll be out on the streets if Abby and Kuki keep wasting our money!" Wally nodded and emptyed his pockets.

"Skint already!" He sighed and leant up against the wall as Kuki and Abby dashed to the tills, hands full of shoes.

"'Hello boys! Out of money? No work? Then do they simplest thing in the world! Which can help you and your country!" a sudden voice thundered behind them. They spun round to face a man in an army suit (**forgot what it's called!)**.

"Yeah...what's that?" Wally looked up at the guy, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Hoagie rasied an eyebrow.

"Join the Army!" Just as he said it, the girls came out of the shop, clutching the shopping bags.

"Wally! What are you signing up for now?" Kuki frowned at the guy and stood close next to Wally. Abby handed her shopping bags over to Nigel.

"The Army my dear lady! Helping his country! Come along then boys!" The guy tried to push the three boys towards the exit.

"Wait a sec! Oi ain't signed anything yet! Oi'm not goin' anywhere!" Wally tried desperately to get out of it. Hoagie and Nigel nodded along with him.

"It's the law, son. One man from each family has to join! Come on lads, lets go!"

"One moment!" Wally pulled himself from the guy's grasp and ran back to Kuki.

"Kooks? Remember Oi loive yeh ok? Never forget that! Oi'll come back, Oi promise. Oi loive yeh!" Kuki's eyes filled with tears and she dropped all her shopping bags and flung her arms around his neck.

"I love you Wally And always will!" She sobbed into his shoulder. She gave him a big kiss goodbye then broke away from him. Abby was crying too, clinging to Nigel like she'd never let go. Fanny was trying hard not to cry but she gave Hoagie a kiss and a huge hug.

"Oi love yeh honey!" Wally called as he was dragged out with Nigel and Hoagie. After they had diappeared, Kuki collapsed onto the floor, next to her bags, and cried until she could no more.

**Author: I am horrible to these two! Absolutely evil! Pwease review and bubixxxx**


	10. Boys Don't Cry

**Boys Don't Cry**

**Author: Wow! I've actually updated within a few days:D. Really sorry to all you 'Three's a Crowd' fans. I won't be able to update within the next week as I'm away. Really, really sorry! Pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

**...3 weeks later...**

It had been only 3 weeks ago that Wallabee Beetles, Hoagie P Gilligan and Nigel Uno had been taken away to the Army. Kuki had tried her hardest to bring them back. Until Abby had showed her the paper where it officially said that every man from each family had to go and join the Army. Kuki had tried to complain, saying that it should be Mr. Beetles going, not his son, but deep down she know that Wally would of gone instead of his dad. He had phoned her once, a week after he'd left, but was cut off by someone. So Kuki had lived alone, ever since the day that he was dragged away from her in the mall. Just like Abby and Fanny. Suddenly the phone rang and Kuki went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Kuki speaking who's this?"

"Hey Kooks! It's Abbs!" For a second there, Kuki felt her heart drop. She had really hoped it was Wally.

"Heya Abby, how's it going?"

"Well I'm fine, just phoning up to see if you could come round. You and Fanny?"

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Er...now? Maybe?"

"Oh. Well...okay then! See you in a minute!"

"Kay, gurl. See you in a sec!"

"Yeah, bye!" She hung the phone up and looked down at her self. She was in her oldest jeans, a t-shirt that she'd been wearing for the past 3 days and her scruffiest trainers.

"Might just have to change. And have a shower," She muttered to herself and went into the bathroom.

**...20 minutes later...**

"Hey, gurl, what took you so long?" Abby grinned as she opened the door. Her flat was all neat and tidy, not a beer can in sight. Kuki had keep Wally's last can on the table, couldn't bear to chuck it out. "Fanny's already here!" Kuki walked through to the living room and saw the Irish girl sitting there.

"Hi," She said, sounding lost.

"Hey," Kuki replied, sitting herself down. It had to be known that ever since the boys had left for the Army, that all 3 girls had became closer than before. Kuki and Abby had moreorless forgiven Fanny for what she had done before. Abby closed the door behind Kuki and sat herself down in an old blue armchair.

"I read this in the paper this morning. Look," She held up that morning's edition of the 'Morning Mail'. Kuki took it and her and Fanny scanned the page, their eyes widening.

"No...they can't do that. It's too early! What about the boys? Will they have to go? Hoagie!" Fanny finished reading first and put her head in her hands. Kuki, who was usually a quick reader, took a great deal of time to get through a small article. Her hands were shaking when she had finished.

"Why? Why! It's not right! They can't make them fight! They've only had about a month of training!" She cried, falling back in the sofa. Abby nodded sadly.

"I know. But they're being sent out to Europe to fight for the U.S. Tonight in fact. Nothing 3 girls say will do any different," She hid her face under her cap but Kuki and Fanny both noticed the small tear trickle down her cheek and drip onto her lap.

"Are we allowed to see them?" Fanny asked, trembling. Her hand clenched around the finger that held the ring which Hoagie had given her 2 years ago.

"Nah. They don't want to upset them. Our soldiers." She sighed and pushed her cap up, looking at both girls. Kuki looked at the paper and started turning to a different page. Fanny shrugged then looked back down to her ring. Abby watched the floor.

"Oh," The other two looked up at Kuki, who was staring at the page, tears filling her eyes. Abby snatched the paper, covering her mouth with her hand. There was a picture of their 3 boys, all dressed up in their uniforms, standing to attention. Well they were meant to be. Hoagie was fingering the ring on his finger. Wally was scowling, looking at a tattoo on his arm which said the name 'Kuki'. Nigel had his own photo of himself and Abby when they were back in Sector V. They all looked extremely miserable and just the look on Wally's face reduced Kuki to tears.

"Look at them!" She sobbed, taking the box of tissues from Abby. Abby nodded, sniffing, and trying not to cry. Fanny could barely help herself. She took a tissue and blew her nose noisely. "How will they survive?" None of her friends could answer. They just shook their heads and looked away.

"Guys, d'ya wanna stay here for a bit? Us girls are gonna need each other until we know they are all safe aren't we? I'll set the spare beds up," Abby got up, sniffing and wiping her eyes, and wandered out. Kuki was still shaking, clutching a picture of Wally that she'd dug out of her bag. Fanny was still fiddling with her ring.

"I'll make us all a cuppa eh?" She said, getting up as well and going into the kitchen. Kuki was left, sitting on the sofa. She sniffed again and picked up a magazine. She opened it gingerly, reading the contents and flicking through. Suddenly something fell out. She picked it up curiously and scanned it. It was a photo of Sector V. When they had first became Sector V. Wally scowling, Kuki leaning on his head, Hoagie doing the peace sign behind Abby's head, Nigel waving a book at the camera, eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses. She smiled at it and dropped it onto her lap. Seconds later Abby came back through and Fanny appeared with 3 cups on a tray.

"All done! Ah Fanny you didn't have to do it. I'd have done it but thanks anywa-" Abby stopped after seeing the young faces stare back at her. Her lip trembled and she bit down on her lip. Fanny nearly dropped the tray as she saw the younger Hoagie smiling back at her. Kuki nodded slowly and broke down into a flood of tears again. Abby collapsed onto the floor, head in her hands. Fanny placed the tray on the floor next to her and knelt next to her, wrapping her arms around her. Kuki got off the sofa and gave Abby a big hug too, sobbing. They had already had their boyfriends taken away from them, but now nothing could seperate these friends.

NigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWallyNigelHoagieWally

"Alright lads, we're going over to Europe to fight for one of our ally countries. I don't want no crap out of any of you okay? UNDERSTOOD!" The echoing voice of their commanding officer thundered in their ears as Wally, Nigel and Hoagie waited to board the plane which would take them over the seas to Europe. The pain in the back of their throats got worse as they tried despreately not to think of their girlfriends and cry. Boys don't cry. That's what Wally remembered telling his younger brother Joey when his 'girlfriend' from school had dumped him. But this was different. He didn't know if he'd ever see Kuki again. If he'd ever hear her giggling and see her smiling sweetly at him. He;d really messed it up this time. He'd never marry her or take her away on a romantic honeymoon...

"Beetles!" He was snapped back to reality but the commanding officer shouting at him.

"Yes...sir?"

"Board the plane with your two, common! Don't dawdle!"

"Yes sir," He led Nigel and Hoagie onto the awaiting plane and they sat down, only imagining what could happen next.

**...In Europe...**

"Right soldiers. Stand your ground and await my orders!" The Sergeant **(Is that right? Sorry I have no idea about the Army and stuff) **yelled to all of the troops. They all stood there, guns in hands, in a striaght line. In the distance, Wally noticed someone creeping about behind a bush. He nudged Hoagie and pointed him out but thought nothing of it. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and all the soldiers scattered. Wally fell to the floor next to Hoagie. Nigel stayed on his feet, helping his friends up.

"What en the name of crud was that?" Wally cried as Nigel pulled him to his feet. Nigel shrugged.

"Dunno. Came from over there," He pointed to the bushes that Wally had seen the man. People were shooting over there, standing their ground. Another explosion went off, knocking many others to the floor.

"Watch it!" Someone cried and ducked. Nigel began shooting over to the bushes, hitting everythng else but the actual bush.

"Aim, soldier, aim!" One of the commanders yelled and fired. Nigel rolled his eyes and moved closer, shooting like mad. Wally made some odd shots, one into the trees and one at a rock.

"Not... very...good...at...thois..." He muttered angrily but lying through his teeth. He didn't like the idea of murder. He saw Kuki's face in his head and how disappointed she'd be if she found out that he'd killed another human. To her it was inhumane.

"Nah. Me neither. Wish I was at home with Fanny...and a chilli dog!" Hoagie replied through gritted teeth. Nigel disappeared into the bushes still firing madly.

"Yeah. And a Mega Double Cheese Burger! Why are they makin' meh do thois? Can't Oi just say that Oi'm Australian and get out of et that way?" Thinking about the cheese burger made Wally remember about the day at the mall...and Kuki. Hoagie shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately no. After you've lived in this country for over 10 years, you're technically one of us. And so it's legal for you to join our Army,"

"Whatever. But in the Army or not Oi'm not killin n'one. Meh and Kooks don't think et's roight..."

"Yeah and you are right. but this is your job now. And if you and Kuki wanna live a happy life then you've gotta earn some how,"

"Guess yeh're roight. But Oi don't agree wiv et. Anyway wher'es Nigel?" Both heads turned and looked at the spot where Nigel had been last, as if he'd suddenly materialise there. After half a minute they decided that maybe he wasn't going to...

"Look! there!" Hoagie pointed towards the bushes. Then he noticed something. "Nigel! Look out!" But Wally had noticed the man and the gun before Hoagie and was already sprinting across the grass.

"Soldier! Soldier! Get back here now!" The Sergeant called but Wally ignored him.

"Wally? What are y-" But before Nigel could finish his sentence, Wally dived at him, knocking him to the side. The flying bullet caught him on the side and he fell to the ground in agony. The guy who had shot him dashed off into the forest and many other soldiers ran after him.

"Wally!" Hoagie ran over as quickly as he could to where Wally was laying in his own blood. He was clutching his side. Hoagie slowly eremoved his hand and swore at the size of the hole. "We gotta get help! Nigel, mate, you okay?" The Brit was also on the floor but unharmed. He nodded weakly.

"Wally. He saved me..." He sounded breathless as he got up, legs shaking.

"Yeah. Look go phone Kuki. She'll want to know. GO!" Nigel got up and stumbled over to the plane. The Sergeant marched over to Wally.

"Very brave but silly thing you did then, Soldier. Quick get him aboard. We gotta him home. Gilligan, have you informed the wife?"

"Girlfriend, sir. But yes. Nig- I mean Uno is calling her now,"

"Good. He'll need her. Beetles are you alright?" Wally had gone pale and his eyes were screwed up with the pain. He nodded slowly, trying to convince them that he was fine. He failed miserably. The Sergeant got him aboard and called the other soldiers over.

"Collins, you're to keep charge of them all. Any more injuries send them home right?" the guy called Collins nodded and asembled the other men. The plane began to rise and Hoagie slammed the door and stood next to his friend.

"Common Wally. You can make it. You saved him. You deserve to live,"

**...In The Hospital Waiting Room...**

" I KNEW IT!"

"Oh Kooks! Common! Known of us knew that this would happened. It could have been anyone!"

"Really! Open your eyes Abby! This is just our luck! I've already lost him once! I'm not going to lose him again!"

"You don't know that..."

"You're not helping Fanny,"

"I am trying Abby!"

"I know, sorry. Think of how Nigel's feeling now though, Kuki. Wally did save him. You should be proud of him! He risked his life for his best mate!"

"Yeah. What a plonker! I can't stand this anymore! I have to see him! He's my boyfriend!" And with that Kuki got up and marched out of the waiting room, and down a corridor. Abby and Fanny hurried behind her. They ran down different corridors and up certain flgihts of stairs until the sight of two men dressed in their uniforms looking deepy worried met them. Nigel had his head bent, looking at the tiled floor. Hoagie was looking like he was trying desperately not to cry.

"Oh Hoagie, dear, you can let it out if you want. Have a good cry," Fanny said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Boys don't cry," He muttered, hugging her back.

"Everyone can cry! Silly!" Fanny answered quietly. She didn't think that he heard her.

"Awww hunny! You must be really worried!" Abby flung herself at Nigel and sobbed into his shoulder. He nodded and held her close, stroking her hair. For a minute Kuki felt a wave of hatred and dislike for her two best friends. They were alright; their boyfriends were fine. No, it had to be Wally who was hit. Typical. Just typical! She moved away from them, up to the window. Behind it, lay Wally on a bed. He was pale with wires everywhere and odd machines beeping

"Why? Why didn't I see it and dodge it myself? Instead of put Wally's life at stake? WHY!" Nigel cried, getting louder and louder. Abby tried to hush him.

"You couldn't help it. Shh darling please!" She hugged him tighter, silencing him. He sobbed into her long hair, sniffing and wiping his eyes under the shades. Kuki couldn't take it. She looked back in through the window as they thumped hard on Wally's chest as he lost conciousness. As her heart broke in half, she ran down the corridor, trying to stop the tears flowing.

"Kuki? Kuki wait!" Fanny dashed after her, nearly knocking Hoagie over. He stood there, stunned, then followed after the two girls. Abby broke away from Nigel, and sprinted after Kuki, taking over Fanny and Hoagie. Nigel was left alone in the corridor, his best friend in a room next to him, fighting for his life. The doctors had grabbed some electric pads and were yelling '200 volts, Stand back!" and everytime Wally's body jolted up as the electric ran throw him, Nigel felt a surge of guilt over come him. He knew it was his fault. Or believed it to be. Kuki certainly thought it was. But she wasn't in her right mind at the minute. After all, this was happening to her again, so she was allowed to go a bit emotional...

"Charging 250, stand back!" Nigel's head just turned quick enough to see Wally's body fly up and then thump down again. His head fell to the side, blood staining his hair. Nigel held his own head in his head, hardly bearing to watch. He turned away and pulled over a trolley with odd tools and equipment on it. It shattered and fell to the floor, but he ignored it and collapsed onto a nearby chair, wanting to get away from it all...

"Nigel...?"

"Nigel, mate?"

"Numbuh 1?"

"Mr. Uno are you okay?"

"Ugh..." Nigel slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on the 4 faces looking down at him. Abby's concerned face met him first. "What...wha's goin' on?"

"We dunno. We came back from going after Kuki and found you here. Good news. Wally's regained conciousness and has moved up to a different ward. Common, Kuki's already up there!" Abby grabbed his hand and pulled me from the floor with the help of Fanny, Hoagie and a passing nurse who had happened to stop by. As soon as he was back on his own two feet, Abby dragged him to the stairs, nearly tripping him up. Fanny and Hoagie ran behind.

**5th Floor. Some ward, somewhere that has Wally in it**

"Hey Wally, Kuki! We're back!" Abby gasped breathlessly as she finally let go of Nigel's hand. He clenched it shut then open again, trying to get the blood back in it.

"Good. He can sit up now, look," Kuki smiled and helped Wally as she sat his bed up.

"Heya mate. 'Ow yeh doin'?" Wally's old grin almost made Nigel forget that he was in hospital because of him. He smiled weakly back.

"Me? I'm fine, really. What about you?" He gestured to the bruises and cuts that covered Wally's arms and the many bandages and sling.

"Meh? Completely normal. Loike every over day," He joked, laughing. Kuki, Abby, Fanny and Hoagie giggled. Nigel carried on smiling.

"Yes. Well. You're not are you? Look at yourself!" Kuki tutted and nudged the sling.

"Ow! Hey!" Wally laughed, frowning and smiling at her at the same time. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"When are you gonna be out of hospital?" Hoagie questioned, trying to get the subject off the accident.

"Er...some time en the next few weeks." Wally replied, sitting up higher. He winced with the pain. Fanny looked at him sympathetically and pulled something out from behind her back.

"Butterscotch! Hoagie said they're your fav!" She handed me a big box of Butterscotch Delights. Wally's eyes grew bigger.

"Aw thanks yeh two! 'Ere look Kooks!" He showed her the box and she grabbed it off him quickly.

"'Cept you can't have any when you're in hospital. Bad for you remember, honey?" She grinned and laughed him. Wally pulled a face like a sulky kid and puted. Everyone laughed at them.

"Anyway, we better go. We'll be back for first in the morning kay?" Hoagie said as he stood up. Fanny nodded along with him.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow guys!" She waved and the two disappeared from the ward. Abby got up too.

"Common Nige, we better go too. Leave Wally and Kuki in peace. They've had a rough day," She summoned for him to get up. Nigel looked like he really wanted to stay, just for his sake as well as Wally's. The guilt was still heavy.

"But I...Oh okay. See ya you two!" He got up to and they left, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Ere, Kooks?" Wally looked at her directly in the eye.

"Yes, Wally?" She looked back at him, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Kooks, Ef Oi survive thois. Will...will yeh marry meh?" He glanced at the bed sheets, hoping for the best.

"Of course I will, silly! And what do you mean IF you survive! You'll pull through. I know you will. You're a Survivor! You'll live through anything!" She hugged him, a bit more gentler than her usual hugs and he smiled. Suddenly he started coughing and choking badly. Kuki sprung away from him.

"Wally? WALLY! Nurse! Nurse please!" She called out into the hallway, panic setting in. Five nurses can running towards them. They grabbed of an oxugen mask and shoved it over his face, even though he was coughing blood now. Kuki felt her heart race and nearly fainted. She gasped and stepped back, clutching her chest. The nurse pulled the curtain across, seperating him and her.

"Doctor Lincoln? Oh Doctor Lincoln! What's happening?" She stopped one doctor and questioned him, looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry, kid," He put his hands together. "We don't really know. It's a mystery to us. But we think it could be...

**Author: How evil am I to this lot? _Sehr sehr_ evil! Pwease review. Bubixxxx**


	11. Where's the Groom?

**Where's the Groom?**

**Author: Update time in the world of Mazzi4! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! As I've said before, I couldn't do it without you. I promise that I will mention all those who review in the next chappie. PROMISE. Lol. K pwease read and review. Bubixxxx**

"Kuki. Would you like some coffee?"

"No,"

"Tea, maybe? To steady your nerves?"

"No,"

"Well what about hot chocolate. You need to drink something!

"No,"

"Water?"

"For the last time Abby, NO!"

"Oh, kay," Abby sat back, defeated. They were sitting back in the cafeteria, waiting for the news. Hoagie was playing with his tea, stirring it round and round until Abby almost hit him with the spoon. Nigel was by the window, watching the world go round. Fanny was trying to read a magazine but just couldn't concentrate. Kuki was sitting in her seat, eyes staring straight ahead, like she was in a trance. She hadn't eaten anything since she had been forced to leave Wally and that had been a good few hours ago. The others were getting worried now.

"What about some fruit? To keep your strength up, gurl," Abby had another crack at it. Kuki sighed and turned to face her friend.

"What part of' 'NO' don't you understand? Jeez!" She muttered sarcastically. Abby rolled her eyes. Normally she would have snapped back but Kuki couldn't help it. She was going through a rough time at the minute so her behaviour was acceptable.

"Sorry, sorry," Abby muttered back, then sat up quickly.

"What?" Fanny lowered her magazine and raised an eyebrow. Abby jumped up, ignoring her and sprinted for the door.

"Abby!" Nigel broke from his window and followed her out the door, nearly skittling an old lady on crutches. He hurriedly apologised and ran after the African-American. "Abby! What are you doing?" He called to her. She turn back to him but carried on running.

"That man! He was working on Wally! He's my daddy's friend! He might know how Wally is! Hey, Dr. Clinton!" She pulled at a doctor's sleeve as she caught up with him and he faced her.

"Oh hi young Abigail. You've grown haven't you? Not so much of your 'Daddy's Little Princess' now eh?" He laughed, wiping his glasses. Abby uttered a slight false giggle.

"Um yea sure. Wallabee Beetles how is he?" She jumped straight to the subject as Nigel came up behind her, panting.

"Jeez you run fast!" He said, between breaths. Abby ignored him and waited for the doctor to answer.

"Ah young Wallabee, yes. He's just gone up to Intensive Care. We've managed to get his breathing rate and blood pulse back to normal. His heart rate went off the charts. Level 4, Abigail. Look I have to go check on Mrs. Fiddle, she's broken her leg poor lady..." An image of him nearly knocking down an old lady who'd broken her leg sprung back to Nigel's mind. "...so I'll see you around, Abigail!"

"Kay, thanks!" Abby smiled and started to run back to the cafeteria.

"Oh no, not the running again!" Nigel murmured to himself and began to run after her.

**In Wally's ward, on Level 4 somewhere**

"Wally!" Kuki yelled as she saw her boyfriend lying in the bed, face pale, tubes going in and coming out his arms and nose.

"Hey...Kooks," He whispered, sitting up and shoving the paper that he had in front of him onto the floor.

"Why did you do that to me? Why!" Kuki cried, bursting into tears and hugging him tight.

"Er...Kuki? Wally does kinda need to breathe you know," Hoagie said, after seeing Wally's face turn red over Kuki's shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," She let go of him as if she was red hot and smiled.

"Ef Oi promise never ta do that again do Oi get a kiss?" Wally said, winking at Nigel and Hoagie. Hoagie gave him a thumbs up and got elbowed by Fanny. Nigel winked back when Abby wasn't looking. Kuki rolled her eyes but bent down til she was nose-to-nose to him. She kissed him right on the lips.

"Eh Fanny? If I promise never to nearly get killed do I get a kiss too?" Hoagie grinned at his girlfriend. Fanny elbowed him again hard in the ribs.

"No!"

"Awww why?"

"Because!"

"So when can you come home?" Kuki said after they parted.

"Dunno. Soon Oi 'ope. Oi 'ate et 'ere," Wally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wally? Wally what did they say was wrong with you?" She gently shook his arm and he opeend his eyes and stared at her.

"Something about when the bullet 'it, it inject some kinda tropical poison en ta meh blood stream. so Oi've gotta stay 'ere til they're sure et's all goine," Kuki gasped and gave him another hug. Not so tight this time though.

"Oh Wally!" Wally stroked her hair as she sobbed. "I'm never gonna let you out my sight again you hear me?"

"Yes Mum," Wally rolled his eyes behind her back and Nigel and Hoagie tried not to laugh.

**3 weeks later**

"Well Mr. Beetles. It appears that all of the injected poison has officially been removed. You are free to leave when you feel," Dr. Lincoln smiled and left the ward. Kuki grinned.

"Did you hear that? We can go home and get married!" She cried.

"Too right!" Wally agreed, yanking the plasters that held the tubes in place off. He disconnected himself from the heart monitor and jumped out of bed.

"Kuki, pull the curtain round so Oi can get out of these horrid things," He gestured to the nightie thing that the hospital had made him wear and Kuki yanked the curtain round sharply as he got changed.

**10 minutes later**

"Alroight Kooks, yeh drivin' or meh?" Wally joked as they walked out into the car park, hand in hand.

"Me, you idiot!" She laughed and opened the car door. He got in the other side as she started the engine and they drove off back home to start their life.

**6 months later, Church**

"Abby! Common! I'm gonna be late!" Kuki shrieked at her best friend as she waited for her to get into the car next to Fanny. Seconds later, Abby hurried out, slamming the door behind her, and jumped in.

"Sorry! But you forgot your flowers!" She sighed, thrusting a bouquet at Kuki. Kuki caught them and sniffed.

"You have such great ideas, Abby! What kind of flowers are these again?"

"Aha! I got them especially from when I went to France. Couldn't remember the name so I re-named them 'The Kooks Beetles'," Abby winked at her best friend as Kuki went red. Fanny rolled her eyes and wound down the window.

"Awww Abbs! Ma hunni!" Kuki cried, giving her best friend one of her famous hugs.

"Are we all ready to go?" The driver called back. They all nodded.

"Yup,"

Kuki stared at the window, watching the people walk past. This was the day that she'd been waiting for since, like FOREVER. Today it was all gonna change. No more Kuki Taya Sanban. She would soon be Mrs. Beetles.

**Outside Nigel's flat**

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten the rings AGAIN," Nigel whacked a hand up to his forehead and closed his hands. Wally tapped his fingers irritably on top of the car as he watched Hoagie dart back up the stairs, to the door.

"Sorry. Needed the loo," Hoagie yelled back down to his friends.

"Never gonna get there at thois rate," Wally muttered, brushing his hair from his face. Nigel pushed his shades up onto his head and smiled.

"Oh well. By the end of the day you'll be married mate!" Wally nodded, grinning.

"When yeh and Abby plannin' on tying the knot?" Nigel went red.

"Well...I'm thinking of asking her at your party later. If you don't mind that is,." He added hastily. Wally laughed and thumped the roof of the car.

"Course Oi don' mind! Come on, man!" Nigel chuckled, pushing his sunglasses back down. "'Bout toime!" Wally shouted as Hoagie came running back down the stairs.

"Sorry! I dropped them down the side of the sofa and had to pull the sofa apart to find them again!" Nigel sighed and heavily and glared at Hoagie.

"Oh Abbs is gonna be REAL happy when she goes home tonight and finds her favourite sofa in pieces!" He flung open the car door and leapt in. Wally followed after him.

"Oh whatever, lets just go! Weh're already late!" He said as Hoagie slammed the door behind him. He fiddled with the ring boxes. opening and shutting them. Every time they snapped shut, it made a 'clap' like noise. After 5 minutes it became very annoying to the other two.

"Do you _have_ to!" Nigel said, putting his head in his hands. Wally straightened his tie and smoothed out his suit. "Oh Wally stop fussing, you look fine. Just that odd bit of hair that's sticking up..." Wally immediately put his hand up to his head to try and flatten it, to find that it didn't exist. Hoagie burst out laughing.

"You're worrying too much, man! You'll be fine! Trust us!"

"Trust yeh? TRUST YEH! Get real!"

**At da Church, waiting impatiently**

"Oh Abby, WHERE can he be? He would never be late on purpose. I know he wouldn't!" Kuki cried, pacing the path outside the church. Abby and Fanny watched her go up and down, up and down until they were almost dizzy.

"Kuki, they've probably forgot something. You know what boys are like!" Abby said, trying to clam her down. Fanny nodded convincingly.

"Yeah. Probably Hoagie's fault if I know him!" She laughed and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"They could have had an accident! Be dead in a ditch! Tumbling down a cliff! The car burning down! Oh my Gawd! What if the car's caught alight and they can't get out!" Kuki was getting hysterical, pacing faster and faster. All of her guests watched her, not knowing what to say. Abby was running out of comments too.

"Have you tried calling him? They could just be stuck in traffic for all you know,"

"Of course I've tried phoning! Do I look stupid!"

**In the Car, also getting impatient**

"Where are weh! Weh're nearly 'alf an 'our late! Kooks probably thinkin' that Oi'm not gonna turn up!" Wally said, a hint of panic in his voice. Nigel looked relaxed.

"Don't worry. She's not stupid, she knows you wouldn't miss it for the world. Enjoy the view!"

"Enjoy the view! Are yeh kiddin' meh? Weh're goin' down a country lane en the middle of nowhere! That's hardly worth lookin' at!" Wally grunted, flopping back against his seat. Suddenly the car started shaking and going slower and slower...

"Yeh're windin' meh up!" Wally exclaimed jumping up and looking out the window. Nigel peered out too.

"Uh oh," The driver muttered to himself, pressing different buttons and pulling levers. Then the car suddenly stopped all together. The 4 men sat there for a minute. As if waiting for the car to just magically re-start. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Thois es unbelievable!" Wally jumped out the car and threw his hands into the air. The driver got out too and lifted the bonnet. And loads of smoke and steam rose into the air.

"Oh dear. Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while til I can sort this out," He said, rubbing the back of his head. Wally nearly fainted.

"WHAT! But Oi'm meant ta beh gettin' married, man!" He cried, whacking the door shut. Hoagie dug in his pocket and brought out a packet of crisps. Nigel shook his head,

"This isn't the time for EATING, Hoagie!" He cried, leaning against the car. Hoagie said at him for a minute then opened the packet.

"Want one?" He offered, waving the packet at his two friends. Wally knocked them clear out of his hand onto the floor.

"Hey! They were decent crisps an all!" Hoagie moaned, picking them up. Wally rolled his eyes.

"In case yeh 'aven't noticed, weh're stuck in the middle of nowhere and Oi'm meant ta bhe 40 odd miles away, gettin' MARRIED! And weh're likely ta beh stuck 'ere foir goodness knows 'ow long!"

**Author: Oh dear. Hmmm how am I gonna get them out of this? Have to think bout that lol. Pwease review! Ok over da top on da exclamation marks. Hehe. Bubi! XXXX.**


	12. A Brother Who's 11

**A Brother Who's 11**

**Author: This is gonna be hard. Updating 3 chappies with school and homework as well. Oh well I can try. It'll be fun lol. Thank you SO much for your reviews feels loved And as I promised to mention you, then here you are!**

almostinsane: I love torturing Wally and Kuki. Evil Mazzi4!  


**Alanna-the-tai-youkai: Yup. Poor Kuki. Poor Wally. Poor Everyone else. I don't know how those two are surviving all this. Well done them!**

xCharliex: How old are they? Hmmm...I odn't know lol. Probably about 20 odd lol

LifezKuki: Hi! Dats k. I don't usually take 'flames' or whatever to heart. Don't worry bout it:D Why did I do this? Coz I'm eviiiil!

**teamracer10: I thought that was chappie 11!**

MeMyselfandI: Don't worry! runs I've already killed him once. If I do it again then there'll be no point continuing! Well I'm not killing him YET anyway...

Mr. brightshiny christmas tre: Aww thank you! Wanna tissue? hands tissues over

foamgreen: yeah ur right. I wrote that then found out that Abby was French lol. I wanna c Operation C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E!

Out of touch with Reality: Here's your update:D

KellyClarkstonGirl: Congratulations to your cuz!

nightie629: very inconvenient

**There go! Pwease read and review! Bubixxxx**

**Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere (how fun)**

"Can't yeh do 'n thing?" Wally yelled, pacing the road. The driver shook his head.

"Sorry son, now can do. I have called the break down services. They'll be here in...an hour or so?"

"WHAT!" Wally couldn't believe it. Why was HIS life going so crap? Nigel was alright. He was getting married in a few vmonths and already everything was prepared. Cake, flowers, cars, church, everything. Hoagie hadn't bothered to ask Fanny yet. They were quite happy as boyfriend/girlfriend for the time being. "And Nige, mate. What are yeh doin'?" Wally turned to his best friend were was rummaging around in the boot of the car. Nigel mumbled something and chucked a torch out at Wally.

"Hey watch et!" Wally threw it back at him and bounced off his head.

"Soooory," Nigel replied from in the boot, shoving a blanket behind me.

"Thois es stupid! Kuki's gonna think Oi'm not gonna turn up!" Wally cried and flopped on to the floor next to the wheel. Hoagie knelt down beside him.

"No she's not. I've just called Fanny. Told her what's happened. She knows the reason now," He smiled and waved his phone at him. Wally grinned.

**At the Church (super fun)**

"This is ridiculous. Even a traffic jam would have passed by now!" Kuki cried, handing her flowers back to Abby. Abby accepted then and looked at her watch. The boys were very late. Stupidly late. Fanny was talking on her phone to someone.

"--Oh thank you! Thank you! See you later. Love you," She hung up and turned excitedly to the other two. "Its' ok! Well of course it's not but they're safe! Just broken down that's all. But apparently Wally's really worried that you think he's gonna turn up on stuff," She said breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear. Kuki's worried face suddenly turned into a face of delight. She flew at Fanny and gave her a huge hug, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"How could he THINK that! I know him better then that! And he wouldnt miss it for the world I know it!" She happily said, letting go of Fanny. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hoagie?"

"Wally, yeh mean,"

"WALLY!" She shrieked loudly. Loads of the guests turned towards her and gave her odd looks. Wally's mum looked startled and his brother Joey (who's 11 I believe) said 'where's Wally, Mum?' and tugged at her shirt.

"Yeh Kooks, et's meh. Listen Oi'm not gonna beh able ta get ta our weddin' for a while kay? But remember that Oi loive yeh and Oi promise that I will definetely beh there,"

"I know that Wally! Love you loads!"

"Loive yeh too babe," **(A/N: eee! 3/4ness! 4: Shuddup!)** Kuki smiled and then hung up.

"You're right Fanny,"

**Still in the Middle of Nowhere (getting seriously bored with Nigel still in the boot of the car)**

"Mate, what en the name of crud are yeh LOOKIN' foir?" Wally yelled, yanking Nigel out from the boot. He came out, grinning like a hyena. "Are yeh drunk? Foind any beer down there?" Wally raised an eyebrow 'Nigel' impression.

"Nah. but I did find these!" He presented a pair of...

"JETBOOTS! Where did yeh get 'em?" Wally questioned, grabbing them. Nigel smiled smugly.

"I put em in the back in case of emergency. Came in useful eh?" He said as Wally shoved them out on his own feet.

"Black too. Brill. Goes with meh suit," He looked down and admired them then turned to Hoagie.

"Shall weh go? Ave weh got everything?"

"I think the girls took most of the stuff. We got the rings though," Hoagie produced a box from his right pocket and tossed into the air. Then dropped it on to the floor.

"Do you HAVE to Hoagie? Shall I look after them?" Nigel snatched the ring box of Hoagie and stuffed them into his own pocket, glaring at him. Hoagie looked on, guiltily."Right, let's go!" Wally activated his jetboots and Hoagie and Nigel grabbed onto his arms as he flew into the sky, leaving a cloud of smokey steam behind.

"Hey!" The driver called behind them, but it was too late. They was already on their way, to a wedding.

**Outside the Church (also pretty bored)**

"So. What to do while we're waiting?" Abby muttered as she slumped onto a bench nearby. An angry priest came up to them.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is the groom? I have another wedding later today!"

"Sorry, sir, but he's on his way. I can't do nothing but wait!" Kuki replied calmly, thinking of Wally in a broken down car. The priest sighed and went back inside the church, furious. Kuki shrugged.

"Can't do no more," She said. Abby and Fanny nodded along with her.

**Up in the Air Above the Church**

"Hey! I can see the church!" Hoagie suddenly cried in Wally's ear. You have no idea how much Wally wanted to whack him over the head at that moment. Nigel tutted.

"Thanks for that Hoagie. Broadcasted across the sky on Radio Hoagie!" He muttered sarcasticily and peered down. "Love the dress that Abbs' weating. Really suits her-"

"Wha about Kooks? Sheh's the bride yeh know!" Wally suddenly said, looking down too. Nigel tried to cover his eyes.

"You're not meant to see the bride yet!"

"Watch et! Oi can't see where weh're goin' yeh idiot!"

"Whatever. Look go round the back of the church and in that way. Then the guests and whoever can go in and well we can actually have this wedding today ok?" Nigel lowered his sunglasses and looked Wally in the eye. He nodded and flew down in the graveyard part of the church, around the back.

"Oi could 'ave sworn meh nan was buried 'ere when sheh died," Wally said, examining the head stones.

"Does it matter!" Nigel rolled his eyes while Hoagie dusted his shirt.

"Not really. Aha! Beetles!" Wally grinned triumphantly and then ran into church.

"Hoagie? Go with him. I'll tell everyone that he's here.

"Cool,"

**You should already know where Kuki and everyone else is**

"Look! There's Nigel! But where's Wally and Hoagie?" Abby nudged Kuki and she spun round.

"Nigel! Where's Wally?"

"Waiting," He answered briefly.

"How'd you...?"

"Does it matter? Do you wanna get married today or not?" He smiled at Kuki as other guests began filing their way into the church, adjusting hats and brushing down hand bags.

"Preferably today, Nige,"

"Thought so. So I better go back in. I'm meant to be up front. Got the rings," And with that, he dashed back into the church.

"Do I look OK Abbs?" Kuki suddenly asked, trying to look behind her at her back. Abby laughed.

"Kooks, you look fine! Do I have to tell you again!" They all laughed and Kuki took her flowers back and dropped her veil over her head.

"Well now, no-one can see my face and I can't see where I'm freaking going!" They laughed again and waited until it was time to go in.

**At the Front of the Church (but inside it! Finally!)**

"Look! There she is!"

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Don't that dress suit her well? Goes lovely with her eyes," Different whispers went around the church as Kuki entrered. She felt her cheeks flush and looked nervously around her. A sharp prod in the back (probably from Fanny) told her to start walking. She took one step and then the band started playing, making her jump. Abby tried to disguise a laugh as a cough.

_Common, Kooks, you've done this before _she thought to herself _but it's different this time! Coz it's not some div who I hardly love. It's HIM! Who I've wanted to marry all my life. Numbuh 4..._

Slowly she walked up the aisle, followed by Abby, Fanny and her bridesmaid. Wally was grinning from the other end of the church. The priest was frowning but also trying to disguise it. All of the guest, friends and family, smiled at her, commenting to each other on how lovely she looked. She couldn't stop smiling. It was like a dream come true.

"Hey Kooks, Jeez yeh really bu'ful," Wally whispered to her, once she was standing next to him. She grinned and took his hand as the priest began.

"We are gathered here today...

**20 minutes or so later**

"I pronounce you...man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The guests cheered and Hoagie chucked his hat into the air. It landed on a candle nearby and knocked the whole thing over. The candle and its stand crashed to the floor with a loud 'clang'. The priest glared at him but smiled after wards. Kuki looked into Wally's green eyes as he into her violet ones.

"So Oi'll kiss the bride then," And he did. And Hoagie made sure he got picture of it too. Even if it was worth getting nearly knocked out by Kuki hitting him with her handbag later.

**1 year later. They're...let's say 21-22ish. I've lost track!**

"It's about time you did this flat up! And least I can chuck that old beer can away that we've had for nearly 2 years!" Kuki picked up the old beer can and waved it at Wally. He rolled his eyes and tossed it into the rubbish behind them. "Thank you!"

"Welcome," He muttered, grinning as Kuki rushed out of the room. "Kooks?" He got up, dumped his duster and bug spray stuff on the floor on the floor, and followed her to the bathroom. She was kneeling over the toilet, throwing up all of last year's food as well as this year's.

"Oh. Yeh okay? Wasn't last night's dinner was et? Oi'm sorry, Oi shouldn't have left those sausages en foir those extra 5 minutes..." He immedately started panicking, thinking it was his fault. Kuki shook her head from down the toilet and held up one finger to tell her to wait a minute. He nodded and stood back, but pulled her hair behind her for the sake of it not getting covered. Finally Kuki stood up again, shaking and wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet roll. Wally looked at her sadly and held out his arms. She went into them and gave him a huge hug.

"There. Et's kay noiw. Oi dunno what et could beh then. Maybe the sausages were outta date..." Wally said, stroking her hair. Suddenly Kuki pulled away from him grinning. He rasied an eye brow.

"What es there that weh must beh so happy 'bout?"

"Well to me it's brilliant news. And I hope, well I'm sure, you'll think so too, actually," She strung her hair behind her ear and Wally still looked on suspiciously.

"Yeah...carry on..." He said, encouraging her to carry on. She took his hands.

"Wally. Or Numbuh 4," Wally went red, "We're gonna...have a baby," If only Hoagie had been there to capture the sight of Wally's face as she said that. Kuki would have probably framed it.

**Author: Finally! I had to get up at 6am to finish it lol! Pwease review! Bubixxxx**


	13. Megan and Thomas

**Megan and Thomas**

**Author: And finally Mazzi4 updates! Was meant to update last Thurs with all this bombing stuff going on down here in London I kinda never got round to it. So, on Sunday night, Mazzi updates! Yay! Bout time as well! So please read and review (please!). Bubi and thanx to all who reviewed:D **

(Let's make up a date. Don't care if it's wrong)

3rd April 2014 (there it's prob wrong but I'm not perfect)

It was a good 6 months into Kuki's pregnancy and Wally was getting more and more stressed as the birth date came closer. Just for a laugh, Kuki would cry out in pain and double up just to see his face when he panicked and asked if she was okay. He fell for it everytime.

One night, Kuki woke up hot and sweaty and hungry. She sat up and looked around her and saw Wally sleeping peacefully next to he. Well not very peacefully. If he snored any louder than the neighbours would be complaining.

"Wally!" She nudged him gently on the shoulder. He groaned and turned away from her. She sighed and shook him harder. He pulled the duvet over his head so only a small patch of blond hair could be seen.

"Wally!" She kicked him in the crutch under the covers and he doubled up in pain. "Wake up!" He rolled over, still doubled up, and pulled the covers down so he could see her in the darkness.

"Yees, Ko-Kooks?" He said through gritted teeth. "Can't a guy get any sleep round 'ere wivout 'is wife wakin' 'im up every foive minutes?" Kuki laughed as he stretched out again and sat up to as she turned on ther bedside lamp.

"I'm hungry, Wally,"

"Well go foind sumin'," He muttered and laid back down. She kicked him again, but this time in the shins. He cried out in pain.

"Wally! Incase you hadn't noticed I'm pregnant with YOUR child here. So the least you could do for your lovely, wonderful, kind, quiet, wife is find her some chocolate smoothies when she wants some!" Kuki folded her arms and glared at him. He began to weaken and sat up again.

"Oi know et's MOIY child. Oi'd beh a bit worried ef et weren't. And chocolate smoothies? Were the heck am Oi meant ta foind THEM!" He put his arm around her and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. She put on her puppy eyes and looked deep into his green ones.

"Well if you get out of bed you might get a bit further," She answered smartly, batting her eyelids. He bit on his lip then swung his legs out of bed and tugged on some jeans. Kuki giggled and slid back under the covers. Wally stuck his tongue out of her and yanked his hoodie over his head. She waggled her tongue back and laid her hands on her stomach. He rolled his eyes and bent down to give her a kiss.

"Look after yehself alroight? Need meh, ring meh on ma mobile alroight?" He said, gently to her. Kuki nodded like she was his daughter or something and said:

"Yes Daddy. And I won't answer the door to anyone!"

"Good. Yeh better not. Oi don't want anything ta happen ta yeh or Junior get meh?" He gave her a stern look and she pouted and pretended to cry.

"Ok," Then she grinned as he shut the door behind him and lay back down in bed. She grabbed one of her 'Bubba Names' books and read.

**In the late night super market, looking for chocolate smoothies**

"Roight, choco smoothies..." Wally muttered to himself, going up the aisles. He'd gone past the fruit smoothies 3 times now and getting nowhere.

The guy at the till watched him go back and forth, back and forth, unitl he was near dizzy.

"Ere mate, what you looking for?" He finally called to Wally, who was getting angry.

"Chocolate smoothies," Wally replyed angrily, going up to him.

"Don't have them. Does such a thing exist?" the guy joked, grinning. Wally looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

"Oh geez. What am Oi meant ta get 'er noiw?"

"Who!"

"Ma woife. She's pregnant, yeh see,"

"Oh I getcha! Mine was let that with our Frankie. He's five now and a right rascal! Always getting into the cupboards..." Wally rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to the door, leaving the guy, yapping away to himself. Once out the door, he dashed to the car, jumped in, and drove to Nigel's

**Nigel and Abby's house, some seriously early time in the morning**

Wally impatiently rung the doorbell, punching it over and over.

"Common! Answer the door!" He said to himself, between bashes. Suddenly the door opened and Wally fell into Nigel.

"Wally! What are you doing here at 2 in the morning! Is Kuki ok?" He said sleepily and yawning. Wally groaned and pushed his way in, leaving Nigel standing on his own doorstep.

"Hey! Wally!" He called back and slammed the door. A high pierced wail came from Nigel and Abby's bedroom. "Oh great," Abby emerged from the bedroom, holding a crying baby in her arms. Wally's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Yeh never told meh yeh 'ad a kid!" Nigel and Abby grinned at each other and passed the baby to Wally.

"Our little secret. Hoagie and Fanny don't know either. Anyway she's only 2 weeks old. Megan," Nigel said as Wally smiled at the baby. She stopped crying and opened her dark blue eyes.

"So why you here Wally!" Abby said, preparing a bottle for Megan in the kitchen. Wally kissed Megan on the top of her head and answered:

"Oh et's Kooks. Wants some chocolate smoothies? But Oi dunno where ta get em," Abby laughed as she handed him the bottle.

"Practise for when your angel arrives. Oh Wally! They're EASY to make! Look I'll make ya some to take to her kay?" Wally nodded gratefully as he fed Megan her milk. She was quite a quick drinker and drained the bottle easily. Nigel looked impressed.

"Wow, hey Abbs, Megan's getting quicker at this!"

"Really? Go Megs!"

**Back at Wally's flat, waiting**

"How long does it take to find choco smoothies?" Kuki said to herself and tossed her book aside. Suddenly she heard the front door slam. "Bout time!" She called out as Wally walked in, holding a tall glass with the smoothie in it.

"Remember ta share wiv Junior," He grinned, handing it over. Kuki grinned and hastily took it from him.

"Ta,"

**3 months later**

It was past the birthdate now and as each day went on, Wally worried more and more about leaving Kuki alone. He phoned in sick each day of work and stayed by her side even though she insisted she was FINE. Abby and Nigel had been over occasionally with Megan and had been moaned at by a tired Kuki for not telling her about their baby.

"We didn't want a fuss. That's understandable right? I mean, look at Wally!" Nigel said one day, nodding towards the Aussie who was biting down hard on his lip and looking awkwardly at Kuki. He glanced up at Nigel and frowned and him crossly. Nigel grinned. "Yeah anyway, Fanny and Hoagie weren't too impressed that we hadn't told them either...Fanny nearly went through the roof when Abby walked in with Megan on her arm. How's your nursery going? Megan's is done,"

"Well, almost done," Kuki replied, glaring at Wally. He bit harder on his lip, nearly chewing through it. "He refuses to leave me be for 2 seconds. So the nursery's never got round to being completed coz he frets too much. I said I'd dso a bit but he flipped and got me a cup of freaking tea!" Abby laughed and shifted Megan to her other arm. Nigel whacked Wally on the shoulder.

"You gotta let them have SOME time to themselves you know. They get pretty cross otherwise, trust me. I still have the bruises. Please tell me that you don't escort her to the loo?" Wally went red and twisted his hands in his lap. Kuki folded her arms over her stomach and raised an eyebrow at him.

"He waits outside, calling in if I don't come out within 2 minutes. He stands outside with a cruddy watch an all!" Kuki elbowed Wally hard in the ribs "One day, I'm gonna escape through the bathroom window and see what he does when I don't come out after 20 minutes!' They all laughed barring Wally, who went lobster colour.

"Am Oi not allowed ta worry noiw?" He growled, hiding his eyes under his fringe and flopped onto the sofa. Kuki, who was sitting on the arm of the chair next to him, giggled and fell down onto his lap. His eyes creased up as her full body weight fell onto him.

"What do you expect? I'm 9 months pregnant for pete's sake! I'm just reminding you!"

"Hoiw can Oi forget?" He rolled his eyes and lay back, grabbing the remote but Kuki knocked it out of his hand.

"We got guests round! Politeness is the key to friends, Wally! Tea, coffee?" Kuki got up, offering Abby and Nigel as she walked into the kitchen. Wally opened his mouth to protest but Kuki got there first. "Shuddup Wally, I can make a blooming cuppa tea ya know!"

That was a week before. Now, it was 9pm at night and Waly was watching the TV. Or trying. All the shows are were crap at that moment so he wasn't getting far. Kuki had gone to bed with stomach cramps, only she hadn't told him that. She knew full well he'd panic otherwise.

"Crap telly, crap channels, crap programs," Wally muttered to himself as he flicked through the channels. Eventually he sighed and tossed the remote across the room. He grabbed the nearest paper and ripped it open to the Sports section. Suddeny there came a groan from the bedroom. Wally sat up, eyes shifting from one side of the room, to the other. He looked at the bedroom and half got up til he remembered what Nigel had said, and dropped back down, but still not happy with it. He tried to continue reading, but couldn't concentrate on it. A couple of minutes later, there was a another groan, louder this time. Wally couldn't take it, threw his paper down and rushed into their bedroom.

"Kooks?" Kuki was lying in their bed, in extreme discomfort. She was turning from side to side, doubled up, There were tears in her eyes and she looked in the deepest of pain. "Kooks, talk ta meh!" Kuki muttered something and lowered her head so her hair covered her face. Wally began to panic and grabbed his phone.

"NIGEL!"

"Wha!"

"ET'S KOOKS!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. And stop shouting at me. Look I'll follow you up. Take her to hospital. We'll meet you there," And with that, Nigel hung up. Wally threw down the phone in disgust and anger.

"Eh, Kooks? Weh're gonna get yeh ta 'ospital kay? Common," He walked over to her and wiped the tears for her eyes. She looked up at him, in a lost little girl way, which gave him some determination to pull this through. He suddenly thought of something. "Look, wait 'ere. Don' go n'where kay?"

"I...freakin...CAN'T!" Kuki replied, in between deep breaths and screamed out loud. Wally turned back, guiltily and rushed out to the car. He flung the back door open and added as many cushions, blankets, quilts pillows and loads of other comfy stuff down for her to lie on. Then he re-shut the door and went back upstairs for her.

"Kooks? Can yeh walk?" He asked, wiping her sweaty forehead. She glared at him so he took the answer for a no. "Roight, ok then," Then he slowly picked her up. She was a lot heavier than she used to be and it was more of strain to carry her anyway.

**At the Hospital, Maternity Ward**

**(A/N: Now I'm terrible at birth sceenes so bear with me. I have learnt a few things from the last time I attempted to. So don't moan at me TOO much if I make a pig's ear of it. Ta) **

"That poor gal," Abby said as she shook her head, watching Kuki go through agony in the delivery room. Wally was not helping at all.

"What ya mean?" Nigel said stupidly, turning back to his wife. She sighed and handed him his baby.

"Look at the size of her head and THINK about it! I'm not explaining it ta ya!" Nigel spent a minute in silence, thinking to himself.

"Ohhh!" He finally said and Abby whacked her hand against her head.

**IN the Delivery Room **

"Common, Kooks, et can't beh THAT bad. Loike a headache?" Wally said as he tried to comfort his wife. She totally ignored him and pushed harder.

"Come on, Mrs. Beetles, nearly there," The midwife said, handing her some gas and air. Kuki quickly snatched it off her and inhaled. She then grabbed Wally's hand.

"I...want...you...here...with...me!" She said, clutching his hand. He nodded nervously, watching his hand go from red to purple.

**Back OUTside the Delivery Room**

Suddenly Abby and Nigel heard a scream from within the Delivery Room. They looked round, expecting to see a happy Wally holding a baby. But no, instead, there was a Wally who's hand had no blood innit what so ever and was screaming his head off.

**IN the Delivery Room**

"Now you know what it bloody well feels like!" Kuki yelled back at him, and pushed again.

"Oi'm gonna call THAT the Labour Crush. Et cruddy 'urts!" Wally replied, ripping his hand away and massaging it to get the blood back into it. Outside, Nigel tried so hard not to laugh.

"Think of what this is then!"

"One more push, Mrs Beetles, and it'll be over," The midwife interrupted. Kuki pushed as hard as she could, screaming for all America in the process, and nearly deafening Wally who was mopping her hair.

Suddenly a high pitched wail filled the room.

"There! Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Beetles! It's a baby boy!" The midwife held a bloody newborn, who was purple and covered from head to foot in blood. Wally's smile broke out into a large grin. "Wanna cut the cord, Mr Beetles?"

"Sure," He said and hastily cut itso he could hold the baby.

"Please Wally, don't drop him yet. I haven't had time to see what colour eyes he has, without you giving him brain damage after I've gone through agony having him!" Kuki laughed. The midwife weighed and wrapped the baby up in a thick blanket. She then handed the newborn to his father and left the room smiling.

"E...E looks loike 'is dad!" Wally finally said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Good," Kuki replied. "Come ere I wanna see too!" Wally grinned again and walked over to Kuki's bedside, still holding their son. Kuki took him from Wally and smiled at her baby.

"Your eyes. What we gonna call him? You pick. Just not something like Yipper No. 43!" Wally pretended to look disappointed but thought carefully.

"Oi'll beh roight back. Gimme 'im!" And with that, Wally dashed out of the room to show Abby and Nigel, his son.

**And Yet Again, We're Back Outside**

"Look!" Wally said, holding out his son. Nigel grinned and took him from Wally.

"Cute little thing, no?" Abby smiled and took Megan, juggling her gently in her arms.

"Now Megs has a friend," Abby said, looking at the baby boy.

"Yup. Got that roight," Wally said, winking. Abby winked back.

"Wallabee Beetles, a father? Never would have thought of it!" Nigel laughed and handed back the baby. "I think Kuki wants you," Wally looked up and saw Kuki beckoning him over. He walked back in, talking to his son.

"I thought of a name!" Kuki said enthusiastically. Wally rolled his eyes and waited. "Thomas!"

"Wha! Thomas eh? Oh alroight then. Thomas Beetles," And with that the Beetles family settled down with their new son, ready to carry on with their new life.

**Author: IT IS NOT THE END! Lots more to come from the new Beetles family - grins evilly-. I will try not to kill ANYONE for the next few chappies...can not promise anything...Nah the next deaths will PROBABLY be when they're old. Not 20-something. Please review. It will make me so happy (and hyper). Bubixxxx  
P.S. I was meant to have this done for Sun night. And now it's Weds night. Not my fault! Lea, if you're out there, EMAIL ME! Ta**


	14. Dumping Irish

**Author: It is currently 11:39AM, 27th of April 2008 and I left this story in...2005. Well. Let's carry on shall we? Reading through, I've noticed that I've got Abby and Nigel together. Oh. Oh deary me XD Please note that this story does not follow op. INTERVIEWS. It was begun before this episode and so will continue as if I'd never seen it D I'll give a small update at the start of the chapter so we all know where we're standing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. If I did, it would not have ended when it did, nor how I only own the plot. Oh and this team's kids XD **

**19th July 2028**

The years had passed. Happy and content with their life, Kuki and Wallabee Beetles resided in a beautiful house, close to their childhood home, with their children. Their oldest son, Thomas, was 14 and at this newly found teenage age was almost the spitting image of his father. Next came their daughter, Tamara. Tamara was definitely Kuki's daughter, with her long raven hair but the bright green eyes of Wally and at 9 years old was an operative of the KND. The youngest, baby Anna, currently looked like neither of her parents. Like all young babies, her eyes were a dark blue and with hair currently brown, no one was sure what colour it was gonna turn out. Oh, and let's not forget the family dog. Tammy's dog, actually. A Christmas present from her parents who was, in all truth, adored by all the family. Well, less by Kuki who had threatened to sell the dog countless times when she'd caught him chewing her shoes.

Not far from them lived Nigel and Abby Uno with their now 15 year-old daughter Megan. It would be an understatement to say Megan was beautiful. She had stunning olive skin, her father's deep blue eyes and her mother's raven hair. So it was of little surprise that the eldest Beetles son had a crush on her.

Less happy and evidentely starting to annoy each other more and more were Hoagie Gilligan and his girlfriend, Francine Fulbright. Correct, they were not married. Every time Hoagie got close to asking the all important question, Fanny would start screaming about something or other (Usually that the carpet hadn't been vacuumed in a few days, or that her mug still has a coffee stain on it or, and heaven forbid, this really got up her nose, that 'stuuuuupid' couple on the Jerry Springer show who REALLY needed to get their act together) and put Hoagie right off. so unmarried they stayed, watching their friends blossom in their own lives. As time progressed, Hoagie got more and more involved with his work, just to get away from his girlfriend who, to him, seemed to be constantly in PMT (Not that he dared say this around female ears. He'd received many clouts around the head in the past). Now, sat in Harry's Burger Bar with his best mate, Wallabee, he finally let loose.

"She's starting to drive me mad!!"

"Starting? Oi thought she started tha' a loooong time ago!"

"Oh, you know what I mean! Every night when I get home, it's "where ya BEEN then? It's like, seven thirty! I've had your dinner waiting in the microwave for half an hour!!" or "Well take your time then! Don't worry about me, sitting here all day, acting the housewife!". And that's it mildly!" Lowering his voice, Hoagie leant in closer across the table. "Sometimes she even accuses me of having an affair!"

"No!" Wally said, raising his eyebrows, jiggling baby Anna on his leg. Happily married for nearly 16 years, him and Kuki had never had any of the problems Hoagie seemed to experience with his girlfriend. "Paranoid woman, sounds to meh like she needs ta take a chill pill or summing..."

"And that's not all!" Hoagie said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I really don't want to admit this, but..." He looked nervously over his shoulder, incase his slightly scary girlfriend had stalked him or something. Well, it was possible, you could never tell with Fanny. "I've started to look at, uhm, Abby..."

"Jus' started to loo' at 'er? Hoagie, mate, we've known her since we were, what, 8? You've took ya time finally loo'ing at 'er" Wally laughed, completely missing the point. Hoagie groaned, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Looking at her different...like you look at Kuki..." Wally finallly cottoned on and, in his shock, nearly dropped baby Anna. The small child howled out in shock and Wally clasped her to his chest, grateful Kuki was nearby. She'd have seen it as his lack of concentration, not pure shock.

"Ya WHAT? Hoagie, are ya mad? Abby? But Nigel and...Abby...married...Oi mean, what...? Megan and...oh God, wha' will Kuki say..."

"Kuki? No, no, no! You can't tell Kuki!" Hoagie looked panicked, wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut and talked about the football. Hell, it'd have saved this. "Kuki'll tell Abby and then Nigel'll find out and all heck'll break loose!". Wally looked down at the table, thinking hard. Him and Kuki had never had secrets. Well, it wasn't really _his_ secret, he wasn't _hiding_ anything from her. He just wasn' telling her everything Hoagie told him. He didn't tell her all what Hoagie said now anyway. Mostly him and Hoagie talked about sports, the old days, wives and Kuki wasn't really interested. He looked down at baby Anna, the third living display of love between him and Kuki and smiled. Maybe he could tell her and ask her to keep quiet...Kuki could do that, surely she could...

"Wally..." He looked up to see his American friend staring at him, a display of worry visible over his face. Wally bit his lip.

"Awright, but Oi ain't comfortable with it..."

"Thank you! I swear, I'll sort it all out, it'll all be fine!" Hoagie said grinning, as if trying to convince the both of them that what he'd just said wasn't as serious as it was. Abby and Nigel had been married for 13 years, had a daughter between them and if word ever got out that Hoagie...well, let's just say that it would definitely strain their friendship.

"Heh, yeah..." Wally agreed, looking back down at his daugher, his heart sinking a little lower.

**Beetles Residence**

Back home, Kuki was vacuuming. It was the summer holidays and two of her children were home. She'd demanded Wally take one with him when he went out to meet Hoagie and, surprise surprise, he'd chosen the one least likely to beg him to buy things. Tamara was downstairs, watching the TV and drawing as far she knew and Thomas was in his room. With Megan. Something she wasn't at all happy about. She'd tried to express her concerns to Wally, but he'd just laughed, told her to remember when _they_ were teenagers. She'd tried to talk to her son, but he'd just raised an eyebrow and reminded her what year it was. As if she _needed_ to remember. As if she could actually forget!

So now, vacuuming the hallway after doing her and Wally's room, she hummed to herself, trying to distract her mind and stop herself from thinking of an excuse to go into her son's room. She was seeing Abby later, she told herself. She'd told Wally he could only have Hoagie and Nigel round to watch the football if he watched the kids. He'd reluctantly agreed and so Kuki was on the phone in a shot and a girls' night out was organised.

"You are unbelievable, Thomas Beetles!"

Hearing the raised voice of her best friend's daughter, Kuki stopped. She knew she couldn't turn the vacuum cleaner off, that would give it away that she was trying to listen in. She waited for her son's reply, but it was muffled. Silently cursing, Kuki continued her cleaning. This wasn't her ideal way to spend her day off, but the cleaning wouldn't do itself. She remembered when her son had been born, all the major milestones in his life, how he'd _hated_ Tamara when she was born, his first day at school, all his sports days...smiling as she remembered her son's life, Kuki didn't realise that there was silence coming from her son's room. Not even muffled voices now...

Curiousity got the better of her. One hand on the door knob, other holding onto the vacuum cleaner tightly, Kuki slowly opened the door to her son's room and gasped. Thomas leaning over Megan, both looking round at her with a shocked expression, slowly reddening. Kuki tried her hardest to look at their faces, as close as they were, and not where Thomas's hand currently hid, under his girlfriend shirt.

"Oh, I..." And that was all she managed before quickly shutting the door and leaning against the wall next to it. Wait 'til she told Wally that she'd caught their son making out and fondling Nigel Uno's daughter. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to rid herself of their image. The same shocked expression on Thomas's face as she'd seen when she was younger, raiding the cookie jar. Hurrying away and into Tamara's bedroom, Kuki busied herself with housework. Good gracious grief, what would Wally say?!

**Later**

"Hahaha! No way! Ya caught 'im? Poor lad! No wonder he ain't shown 'is face all evening!" Wally laughed as his wife told him what happened earlier that day, Hoagie's relevation completely gone from his mind. Kuki reddened, slightly surprised that her husband wasn't as shocked as she was.

"Wally, this isn't funny! Our little boy..."

"Is a teenager! They weren't doing anything illegal, he's not on drugs, he doesn't come 'ome drunk every night, what's the problem?" Wally snickered to himself as he sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. "Relax, Kooks love, he's a growing lad, just experimentin'"

"But him and Megan! I've know them since they were babies! It's just..." Kuki trailed off. She wasn't sure what was so disturbing about the scene, so she could hardly make her husband understand something she herself didn't. She sighed and perched herself on the arm of the sofa. Wally looped an arm around her waist and leant his head against her leg. She looked down at him lovingly and stroked his hair. "I best get ready, Abby'll be here..." Getting up, she totted off upstairs. Satisfied, Wally smiled and turned to the game on the TV.

"Father." Looking up, Wally's eyes met those of his daughter, standing directly in front of him.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Daddy, can I borrow your slippers?" Tamara asked, staring at her father with big eyes, an expression of innocence across her face. Wally blinked.

"If ya...really want them..." He finally answered, smiling at his daugher's delighted cry and watched as she took the slippers from his feet and ran from the room. Distantly he heard her call.

"I got them!! We can use them for your latest experiment, Numbuh 2.578!". Wally almost laughed until he realised he was going to have to come up with an explanation as to where the slippers Kuki had bought him for Christmas had gone - when his wife noticed. Oh, bugger it.

**A few weeks later - how time does fly when you're an adult**

The news came at breakfast, just as Wally had put on a fresh tie on and chucked the previous one that had half of his baby daughter's breakfast on it into the washing machine. Thomas, who had finally shown his face, was finishing his physics homework at the breakfast table and Anna was throwing the remainder of her breakfast at her older sister, who was having to duck every 7 seconds to avoid a helping of whatever Anna had crushed into mush hitting her. In all truth, an average breakfast in the Beetles' household.

Suddenly, Kuki ran in and behind her - and Wally would swear right into his old age that his heart momentarily stopped with shock - came Fanny Fulbright, eyes red and bloodshot, tears streaming down her cheeks, usually red with anger.

"You'll never believe it!" Kuki cried, hurrying Fanny past Wally into a chair next to Anna. The baby stopped attacking her sister with her breakfast to stare at this person, sitting where her mother usually sat. With a rejective cry, she banged this red haired lady on the cheek with her spoon. Serve her right, sitting in Mummy's chair!

"Anna, baby, no..." Wally said, taking the spoon from the infant and looking up at Kuki in disbelief, waiting for an explanation. Even Thomas looked up, eyes hidden by a thick wave of blond fringe, to stare at Fanny. Bad memories came back to him when he'd been left in her and Hoagie's care. The two were opposites in his opinion. Whereas Hoagie would give him cookies, Fanny would produce celery sticks, wouldn't let him watch his favourite show, made him sleep in a room with no nightlight. Yes, he thought to himself, I hope the woman is damn miserable. Cow. Tammy spoke first.

"What's wrong, Aunty Francine?" The young girl asked. Unlike her brother, she actually like the Irish woman. Although that may have been because Fanny had taken a liking to her. And that Tammy was her mother's daughter through and through. Hearing the girl's voice, Fanny dissolved into tears again and Wally automatically moved to the side, still freaked out by girls and crying. Kuki frowned at him.

"Hoagie's kicked her out! Can you believe how SELFISH he's being?" Kuki finally said, eyebrows narrowed. Yes! Thomas thought triumphantly. Good show, Uncle Hoagie! Tammy stared, not quite understanding. But Wally, for once, understood perfectly and the conversation between him and his friend the other day came back. His heart sank.

"Tha's...tha's awful..." He finally said, silently cursing and wishing Hoagie the flu for putting him in this awkward situation. Quickly he excused himself and hurried out, feeling the glare of his wife's scorn on his back. He'd pay for it later, he knew so. But right now, Hoagie had to pay out. He needed an explanation.

**Harry's Burger Bar**

"I had to! She was driving me up the wall!"

"Did ya 'ave ta send 'er ta ma 'ouse though?" Wally replied, trying to restrain himself from grabbing his childhood friend and throttling him there and then. Right now, Fanny Fulbright was being set up in his guest room and he was not a bit happy. Not at all.

"Rather yours than mine..." Came a British voice from his left side and Wally glanced in Nigel's direction. Alright for him, smarmy git, he thought.

"It was last night..." Hoagie started, his head in his hands. "I was sitting at him, watching the game..." The other two men nodded in approval and understanding "...when she storms in, and she's effing and blinding, telling me I do nothing, what a stupid little man I am, and don't I realise that if I don't get my backside into gear we'll be kicked out on the street?" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "When I had a crush on her all those years ago, I didn't realise what an absolute _pain _she'd be to live with!"

"It's alright, my friend, we totally understand..." Nigel said, speaking on Wally's behalf. Beside him, Wally growled lowly, but said nothing. Suddenly, between the two men, a vibration came followed by the Rainbow Monkey theme tune. Blushing, Nigel hurriedly stood up, nearly knocking his coffee over. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket, mumbled a "Gotta take this..." and shuffled away. Hoagie looked at Wally. Wally looked at Hoagie. As if on cue, they both burst out laughing as soon as Nigel was visibly out of earshot.

"Good grief, does the man never _learn_?!"

"Ya'd 'ave thought he'd 'ave changed it by noiw!". For a moment, their early dispute seemed distant and they smiled at each other, fondly remembering old times involving Nigel's ringtone. Then Hoagie had to ruin it.

"I suppose you know why...why I, erm..." He nervously looked at his clasped hands before looking up at his friend expectantly. Wally groaned, remembering the fact that the red haired Irish woman was now taking residence in his house.

"Please, no...don't tell meh ya chucked 'er 'cause...". When Hoagie nodded glumly, Wally hit the table with his fist. Looking alarmed, Hoagie gave him a warning glare as several other customers started to look up. But Wally was off now, there was no stopping him.

"ARE YA INSANE, MATE?! YA GOTTA GET THE IDEA OUT YA 'EAD! THERE IS NO WAY YA ARE EVER GONNA 'OOK UP WITH ABBY! DUMPING FANNY WAS POINTLESS! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Face red, eyes angry, Wally hadn't even realised he'd been yelling, let alone that he'd just shouted his friend's secret aloud, in front of everyone, in front of...

"Excuse me, but did you just say 'hook up with Abby'?" Heart sinking lower as he turned around, Wally looked up to see his British friend standing behind him, his dark blue eyes glaring coldly down at him.

"Oh, s!"

**Author: No swearing, Wallabee! This is a friendly story and I will not tolerate offensive language in my writing XD Oh dear, oh dear, Wally has put his foot in it...I dread to think what the outcome will be I apologise if my writing style has changed to any of you, I have an explanation XD I started writing this 3 years ago as a 13 year old 'Cause, now I'm 16, so times have changed a bit. But I did enjoy writing this, so I really hope you'll enjoy reading it Reviews would be greatly appreciated, they make it all worhwhile **

**Thank you, and goodnight!**


End file.
